World of Titans and Kaiju
by Goji House
Summary: A young boy, Eren Yeager, and his friends Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert, witness a giant creature kill nearly all the titans and help humans. After joining the Scouts, a mysterious man encounters the trio. They'll soon find out that there are more giant creatures out there. But there is a much worse threat than kaiju out there ready for destruction(RajinVerse 5)
1. The Fall of Wall Maria

(Spoilers for Attack on Titan seasons 1-3)

100 years ago, giant man-eating cannibals known as Titans, appeared worldwide and began to rapidly decrease the human population.

The Remaining humans fled to Germany, where they constructed three massive walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, And Wall Sina.

After constructing the walls, the surviving humans lived in peace for 100 years, until a new type of titan appeared.

Or so they were told.

* * *

Life inside the walls was peaceful for those hundred years, outside the walls was an entirely different story.

Outside the walls was much more dangerous, since titans eat human flesh, they tend to ignore non-human organisms like sheep and cows.

Now that the walls prevent titans from reaching people, they simply claw at them hopelessly.

A ten-year-old boy named Eren Jeager woke up from a dream, tears in his eyes, "Huh, Mikasa?"

A girl similar in age name Mikasa Ackermann stood over him, "Let's head back." She said, "W-what am I doing here?"

"You were out of it, were you sound asleep?"

"No. I just had a long dream, I think."

Mikasa grabbed a backpack-like object holding sticks, "Eren, were you crying?"

The boy gasped before wiping his eyes and getting his stuff.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying."

"I won't."

The two children made it back inside the wall they call home, shortly after, a loud bell rang, alerting everyone, "The Survey Corps! They're back!" Eren shouted with excitement.

The Survey Corps the boy was talking about wasn't in good shape, most of them were bloody or missing limbs.

"I-it wasn't a Titan..."Said one of the members, struck with fear, "It w-w-was much bigger, it tore the titan apart like it was a ragdoll."

"Moses! Moses!" An elderly woman ran up to one of the men on a horse, looking for her son, "Where's Moses? Where's my son!?"

The man motioned to another, the other turned around to grab something wrapped up in bandages.

He gave it to the mother, confused at first, she slowly unwrapped the bandages, revealing a bloody, severed arm.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged her dead son's arm.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa had reached their home, the boy opened the door, "We're home."

His mother, Karla Jeager, turned around, "Welcome home. Eren, you actually worked hard for a change." She said before seeing his red ears, she pulled one of them playfully, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your ears are red, you're lying, Mikasa helped you again didn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Dad, are you going somewhere?"

Grisha Jeager turned to face his son, "Yes, I'm going inland to see patients. For two or three days."

Mikasa, no longer able to keep it a secret, opened her mouth, "Eren wants to join the Survey Corps."

"Mikasa!"

His mother gasped his shock, "Eren, what are you thinking!? Do you know how many people died outside the walls!?"

"I do!"

"In that case..."

"Eren!" Grisha started, "Why do you want to go outside the walls?"

"I want to know what's like out there. I don't want to spend my life inside the walls not knowing anything!"

"I see. The ship is waiting, I must go."

Grisha headed out the door, "Grisha! You need to talk to Eren!"

"Karla, human curiosity is not something you can restrain with a lecture." He turned his attention to Eren, "Eren! When I get back, I'll show you what I've kept secret all these years in the basement."

"Really!?"

Grisha smiled, "Yes, son." Grisha then walked out the door and to his ship, "Bye!"

Shortly after Grisha left, Karla spoke up, "I won't let you. Joining the Survey Corps, don"t be stupid."

"Huh? Stupid? I think people who're just fine being cattle are way more stupid!" Shouted Eren as he ran off.

"I'll get him." Said, Mikasa.

* * *

A blonde boy name Armin Arlert was being pushed around by three teenage boys, "What's wrong, heretic? If you don't like it, hit back!" Said one of the boys laughing.

"No way, I won't stoop down to your level. You know I'm right, that's why you're hitting me."

The boy was stunned for a second, "Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!"

The trio of boys turned to see Eren charging at them, "Ha! It's just Eren."

Right behind his was Mikasa, scaring the boys, "Uh, nevermind!" The three boys dashed off.

"Ha! The ran as soon as they saw me!"

"No, as soon as they saw _me_."

"Armin, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde stood up.

_Later that day..._

The evening had arrived, children played with each other, adults had adult conversations or watched their kids.

"So, why do people call others heretics because they want to go outside the walls?" Eren wondered, "People have lived in peace for a century, Eren." Said Armin, "True, but how come they're not curious about what's out there?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Yes, of course, I have."

"What the others are saying is that going out the walls is a 90 percent chance of death."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground, along with a loud, thunderous boom, knocking people over.

After getting up, the three looked up to see a steaming red hand grasping the wall.

The head of the humanoid rose above the wall, The Colossal Titan's entire body resembled the human body without the skin, only muscle. Its body was constantly emitting steam.

The titan then slowly lifted its massive foot before swinging it back towards the wall, destroying it, dust and large chunks of rocks began flying everywhere, damaging buildings and killing people.

Luckily, the trio wasn't hit by any debris, as soon as the wall was breached, many 7-15 meter titans began to flood the city, sending many people into a panic.

Eren realizing that his house may have been hit, dashed off, Mikasa following, "Eren! Mikasa!" Armin shouted.

_"She's alright, the house wasn't hit!"_ Eren thought to himself.

As he turned the corner, he saw his house completely destroyed, his mother caught in the debris, "Mom!" He cried out as he ran even faster.

"Eren..."

"Mikasa, help me this!" With all of their might, they attempted to lift the wood off Karla, no avail.

"Eren, Mikasa! Leave me, you won't be able to get me out of this!"

"No! I won't leave you behind!"

"Dammit, Eren! Why don't ever listen to me!"

Loud footsteps were heard shortly after, a 15-meter titan with blonde hair and a permanent smile advanced to the group, "C'mon, Mikasa, faster!"

Before the titan could reach them, another titan crashed into it, sending them both into another building.

Stunned for a second, Eren stopped lifting, even louder footsteps shook the ground, causing buildings to crumble.

The two kids turned to face what was heading their way, it was clearly not a titan, something much, much bigger.

_(Old Rivals-Godzilla: King Of The Monsters)_

In a blur, a massive creature jumped over the wall like it was nothing. As the dust settled, the creature was clearly visible.

"W-what the hell is that?"

The creature in question had a name in another world, Rajin Kaijunnus Goji, a member of the species Gojira Legendarius, a species of radioactive, reptilian, prehistoric animals that have lived since the Permian era.

He stood at 175 meters tall, 115 meters taller than the Colossal, his back was covered in blood-red dorsal plates from the tip of his tail to his neck, his midsection had a noticeable 6-pack, the top of his head had large spines on them, used for intimidation and defense, his lower jaw had the same, inside his mouth were hundreds of razor-sharp teeth, made for ripping through flesh.

His muscular arms were good for punching and clawing. His eyes were amber yellow, clearly showing anger.

He lowered his head and gave a low growl before whipping it back up and unleashing a powerful, ear-splitting roar.

The intense sound forced both humans and titans to cover their ears.

The kaiju broke into a sprint, grabbing the nearest titan and ripping it in half. He stomped on another, scooped up one in its jaws before eating it.

The screams of a child alerted him. he turned his head to see a titan about to eat a little girl, in a mad dash, he grabbed the titan right before it grabbed the kid and tossed it to the Colossal Titan.

Rajin looked at the little girl, who is still in fear, he took out his clawed hand.

Reluctantly, the little girl climbed into his hand, the kaiju rose to his full height and began walking in another direction, taking a few steps before, bending down and letting the girl run away.

"It's killing titans, and helping people." Said a shocked Eren.

The smiling titan rose to its feet and continued to walk towards Eren and Mikasa, "Eren, Mikasa! Go! That thing's going to kill the titans! Don't worry about me!"

Reluctantly, the two kids left Karla under the rubble. "Stay safe."

_(Two Against One-Godzilla 2014)_

Rajin slaughtered most of the titans in a few minutes, he turned his attention to the smiling titan, who had Karla in its hands, "Mom! No!" Eren cried, realizing what it's going to do, Rajin rushed to save the woman.

But it was too late, the titan had taken a bite out of Karla, killing her instantly and spraying blood in every direction.

Eren's eyes could no longer hold in the tears, they flowed down his cheeks as he cried, "Mother!"

Rajin slammed his tail into the titan, sending it flying into the wall.

The kaiju turned his attention to the Colossal Titan, he charged towards the titan, the titan stood still as if he was waiting.

Once in range, the Colossal Titan released hot steam, stopping the Gojiran in his tracks, being much bigger, Rajin's claws connected to the Titan's face, knocking him over.

The kaiju sneered, finding it easy. He stomped on the Titan's chest, breaking through the muscle with a loud crunching sound.

The Colossal let out an audible cry of pain as he released its steam once again.

The inside of the kaiju's mouth lit up orange, he inhaled deeply before firing a stream of atomic energy down at the titan.

The titan remained motionless, knowing this, Rajin let out a victorious roar.

* * *

The survivors hopped on two large boats and headed towards another wall via a gate.

Not everyone made it on the boats.

Sitting down with Mikasa and Armin, Eren's fists clenched angrily, he hissed in pain and looked at his hands, bloody and with a few little splinters.

He got up and walked to the edge of the boat, slamming his fists on it, "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!"


	2. The Manuver Gear

2 years after the fall of Wall Maria, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were lined up in 4 or more rows, all in outfits for trainees.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Shouted a bald, dark skinned man named Keith.

Armin put his fist on his chest and the other behind his back, "Armin Arlert, sir! From Zhiganshina!"

"Yeah? That's a shitty name, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to aid humanity's victory!"

"That is indeed wonderful, then you will feed the titans." Keith grabbed Armin's head, "Row three, about face!"

"Who are you?"

"Jean Kirschstien, from Trost!

"What are you doing here?"

After being silent for a few seconds, Jean spoke up, "Joining the Military Police, for a life deep within the walls."

"Ah, I see. You just want to get into the interior?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

Keith then headbutted Jean, making him fall to his knees, "I didn't give you permission to sit!"

Keith turned his attention to a tall man in his early 20's, swole with spiky,blood red hair.

"Who are you?"

"Rajin Kaijun, from Mt. Fuji, sir!"

"Mt. Fuji? Where the hell is that?"

"On the other side of the planet, sir!"

Keith raised his eyebrow, "Really? Also, what kind of name is Rajin?"

"Hold the fuck up, sir. Are you questioning me why my name is the way it is? What kind of a name is Keith, with your short-ass, angry-ass, bald-ass, wannabe-me looking ass?"

This earned audible gasps from some and glances from others.

"Mm, you're good." Keith smirked, "BUT PULL THAT SHIT ON THE TITANS AND YOUR'RE DINNER!"

The sound of chewing caught Keith's attention and turned to face a girl eating a boiled potato.

Oblivious to Keith, she kept eating. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned to face him only to go back to eating her potato, "HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE I'M TALKING TO!"

She quickly swallowed her meal and put her fist on her chest, "Sasha Blause, from Dauper Village, Wall Rose South District!"

"Sasha Blause, what is that in your hand?"

"A boiled potato."

"_Why_ are you eating it now?"

"Letting it get cold would be a waste, so I decided to eat it now."

"Why would you eat that potato?"

"Are you asking me why we eat potatoes?" She asked confused, she then pulled her food in half, giving one to Keith.

"You can have half."

"H-half?"

Sasha gave the most guilty smile anyone has ever seen.

* * *

Sasha was still running around camp, she started 5 hours ago.

"She's still running? Wow." Said Rajin.

"If I'm right, Dauper Village is deep in the mountains." Said Connie Springer, a boy with grey, short hair.

"Eren, he didn't ask where you were from."

"Ah, same as Armin, Zhiganshina."

"So you saw the titans, did you see the Colossal Titan?" Connie asked, "Y-yeah."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered around Eren as he was telling them about the titans and the kaiju.

"How big was it?"

"Around 60 meters tall, tall enough to look over the wall."

"What about that other thing? How big was it?"

"I-I don't know, maybe over 500 feet tall."

"I head it jumped over the wall!"

"He did."

Everyone turned to see Rajin leaning on a pole, "I saw him as well, he's 175 meters tall, 115 meters taller than the Colossal. That's 574 feet tall."

This information amazed most of them, "What did he look like?"

"Scaly, reptilian. A long tail with spines running down them. He's very muscular, able to kill a titan with ease. I also heard he easily killed the Colossal Titan."

"Whoa! Really!?"

"Yeah, not sure on if that completely true though."

Shortly after, the bell rung, signaling them to head to bed.

The next day was the day to see who could handle the Manuver Gear, Mikasa, Rajin Sasha had no problem, Connie and Jean struggled but stayed upright.

Eren on the other hand, was upside down.

"What are you doing, Eren Yeager? Pick yourself up!" Shouted Keith.

Some laughed at Eren's inablity to stay upright.

_Later that d__ay..._

Mikasa, Rajin, and Armin were trying to help Eren with the Manuver gear.

"Have you tried to straightening your back a little? You were bending a bit earlier today." Asked Rajin.

"No, I haven't."

"Watch the balance and stay centered." Armin added.

"Slowly rest your weight on the belts attached to your hips and feet."

"Okay, raise me, Armin."

Armin did as told but as soon as Eren was off the ground, he lost his balance and fell forward, slamming his head into the hard ground, drawing a bit of blood.

Later than night, Eren was wearing bandages around his head, staring into the abyss.

"Eren." Mikasa shook him out of his daze, "There's no point in worrying," Armin started, "You just have to figure it out tomorrow."

"I'm pathetic, I'll never be able to kill them like this."

Once again, the bell rung and everyone left.

In the cabins, Eren was asking around for advice for the Maneuver gear, "The trick to staying upright? Sorry,but I'm a genius, all I can say is feel it."

"Feel it?" Rajin raised an eyebrow, "How do you _feel it_?"

"You gotta be a genius like me." Connie replied.

"Actually, I'd like you to tell me, how are you stil sane after you humiliated yourself like that?" Jean asked Eren.

"Guys, I'm begging here!"

"What was it that you said, 'People who aren't strong enough should leave'?"

This made Eren realize what he said, thinking he's referring to him.

Eren then went to see Reiner and Bertdolt, "Please!I Heard you were really good, Bertdolt, Reiner!"

"Sorry, but I can't imagine any trick to just hanging there. I don't think I can give you the advice you're looking for."

"Okay."

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Said Armin.

"You two are from Zhiganshina, aren't you?" Bertolt asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you should know how terrifying the titans are. Why did you decide to become soldiers?"

Eren and Armin looked at each other for a second, "I'm not like Eren, I didn't see them at close range, that other thing, it almost stepped on me."

"I see."

"Where are you two from?" Eren asked.

"Reiner and I come from a small village in the mountains of southeast Wall Maria."

"Wait! So that means..."

"Yeah, it isn't like the big towns by the rivers. The news was slow to reach us. In fact, the titans reached us first."

"It was dawn, the animals were unusually restless, and we heard a rumbling we'd never heard before. We realized it was footsteps, I opened the window to see what it was. It was a titan."

"Beyond that, I don't remember much."

"I'm saying that you aren't like the others."

"The others?" Armin asked, "Those that don't understand how terrifying the titans are, or that other thing."

The next day, Eren was back on the Mauver gear.

"Eren Jeager, are you ready?" Keith asked.

"Yes!"

Eren was then lifted off the ground, surprisingly staying upright, some people began to cheer for the boy.

"I did it,I did it!" Eren cheered, only to fall once again, but backwards and hit his head.

"N-not yet. I'm not giving up yet!"

"Put him down. Wagner, switch belts with Jeager."

Eren was shortly lifted once again, keeping his balance. "Your equipment was defective, the fitting belt was damaged."

"Did I pass?"

"You're fine, commence training."

"I did it! I actually did it!"

Far away from all of this, Grisha was riding on horseback, tears in his eyes, "Eren, Mikasa, be safe."


	3. Graduation

**(Once again, spoilers for Attack on Titan Seasons 1-3, and mauve the manga. :p)**On a particularly rainy day in the year 850, the Cadets were out in the forest, carrying bags full of stuff.

"You're too slow! Run, you laggards!"

Armin, lacking the physical strength, struggled with carrying the bags, "What's wrong, Alert? You're falling behind!"

Armin suddenly felt the weight off his shoulders, it was Reiner taking off his bag and setting it on top of his own, "At this rate, we'll all fail out!"

"If you do that, you'll lose points."

"Just don't let them find out!"

Armin felt bad for Reiner, so he grabbed the bag back and sped ahead.

The next day was target practice, titan dummies were set up around the forest, complete with fake napes to attack.

Using the ODM gear, they circled around the dummies before slashing the fake napes.

Jean had found a dummy, all to himself. Or so he thought, Rajin swooped in and slashed the fake nape with ease, "Damnit, Rajin! That was mine!"

"Too bad, I slashed it first." Rajin chuckled.

Later that day, the Cadets were now focusing on hand-to-hand combat. Reiner charged at Eren with a fake knife, Eren grabbed Reiner's arm and threw him to the ground.

"Ow." Reiner groaned, Eren offered his hand to the taller man, "Sorry about that." Reiner accepted the offer and grabbed Eren's hand, who pulled him up, "No problem. Let's see how you do as the Rouge." Reiner offered the fake knife, "This training doesn't make sense, we're not exactly picking fights with someone our size, hence those two." Eren pointed to Rajin and Connie.

Rajin, being older and bigger, was able to thwart all of Connie's movements and pin him to the ground with ease.

"A guy would be stupid to use this." Eren thought back to his younger days, where he first met Mikasa, who was being attacked by guys with a knife.

"What if there isn't an option?" Reiner asked, "The fight doesn't give us a say. If it wants to get ugly, it gets ugly. We just have to be prepared."

"Don't believe me? Look." Reiner pointed to Annie Leonhart, "Yeah? What about her? The only thing she's ready to do is slack off."

"You think so? Maybe someone ought to give her a talking to, give her a little hard knocks lesson in preparedness."

"Huh?"

Annie then walked up to Reiner, "Commandant not beaten you down enough? You'll be flat as the dirt you're standing on, I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place." Reiner said to the shorter girl.

Reiner then put his hands on Eren's shoulders and pushed him towards Annie, "Now go get her!"

"W-What?"

Annie then got into her fighting pose, one leg behind the other with her arms bend a bit.

"Right, I hope you don't expect me to hold back."

Eren charged at the girl, who simply kicked his leg.

"Damnit! That was a dirty movie."

"Are we done here?" A bored Annie asked, "You know the drill, take the dagger."

"No, this isn't how..." Eren was cut off by Annie kicking him again.

Eren landed on his back while Annie simply walked away, dagger in hand.

"O-Ow."

"Man, that girl's got some skills, I'm impressed." Rajin chuckled.

"Would you like to try?" Annie asked the man, "Actually yes, I would."

Annie tossed the dagger to Rajin, who got in a pose to charge while Annie got in we pose.

_"This'll be easy."_ Rajin thought to himself before charging at Annie, dagger in hand. Faster than Rajin could see, Annie jumped behind him and put him in a chokehold before they both fell to the ground.

"Nice, very nice."

Rajin got on his feet and handed the dagger to Annie, "Let's see how you do on the offensive side."

Swiftly, Annie charged at her opponent, who swiftly dodged her advance and kicked her in the back of her leg and tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms and legs with his.

"Hm, apparently we're both pretty damn good."

"Eh," Annie shrugged, "It was okay."

Taken aback by this, Rajin frowned, " 'Okay'? That was _leagues _better than normal."

"So your normally worse than this?"

Rajin growled at the shorter girl, who simply walked away.

"Don't let her get under your skin, Raj."

"Mm," Rajin huffed, "I guess you're right, Eren."

* * *

Later that night, Eren was pondering about what Annie had said to him. _"I've been so fixated on building myself up, I couldn't see it. She's right. They're not honing their skills to fight, they're honing their skills to run."_

"...before Wall Maria was compromised, ODM experts were rare, only Scouts ever risked proximity to Titans. Their regiment wasn't large to begin..." Armin was talking about how the regiments were small at first, but Eren wasn't paying attention, he had his eyes on Jean.

"That's how you conserve fuel, let your momentum do the work for you. It's called having a sixth sense for the finer points if your gear."

"You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut, Jean." Said Rajin, "The MP's only gonna recruit the best."

"I know that. I'm just saying."

"Interior," Eren started, "Five years ago this was apart of it." He said before taking a swig of water, Jean looked over to him, "You gotta point to make, friend? I'm all ears."

"Poor Jean, so misguided, and besides, I don't think your head would fit into the Interior anyway."

Insulted, Jean stood up, looked around to see Connie, Reiner, and Rajin snickering, "Very funny."

"Seems a little backward to me, fine-tuning your skills so the brass'll station you somewhere where you'll never see a Titan."

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed? Thanks, but I'll pass." Jean huffed. "Better to play the system then get gnawed on."

Clearly angered and likely offended, Eren stood up, "You son of a bitch!"

"Bring it on, you little bastard!"

Noticing this, Mikasa stood up, "Gentlemen, please." Mikasa gently grabbed ren's arm and pulled it away from Jean's shirt. Suddenly, Jean grabbed Eren's shirt and pinned him against the wall, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME, HUH?!"

"YOU RIP MY SHIRT, AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Eren shot back, "I don't give a fuck about your damn shirt! You piss me off!" Eren looked back at the others, mainly Reiner and Annie, _"Oh, I get it. He has something to prove, sounds familiar."_ Eren thought back to his younger self, he grabbed Jean's hand while using his other hand to push him away before kicking him, making Jean fall and surprising Annie a little.

"Damnit! What the hell was that move!?"

"Something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with a thumb up your ass." Eren replied, "Damn! Tell 'em, Eren!" Shouted Rajin.

"You honestly believe the Military Police is your ticket to the good life? You're not a soldier, you're a joke."

Soon after Eren had said that the door opened to reveal Keith, "Would someone care to explain the ruckus I just heard?"

For a few moments, everyone was silent, "Sasha passed some gas, commandant." Mikasa said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sash cried, "Why am I not surpised?" Keith said holding his nose, everyone else snickered.

"For the love of God, learn some self-control," Keith said as he walked out.

* * *

Out of all the cadets, 218 graduated, some with honor.

"Do you have a heart?

"Sir!"

"As of this moment, you have three options open to you, choose wisely."

There were three available regiments, The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls, The Scout Regiment, who goes out into Titan territory take back land, and the Military Police Regiment, maintaining law and order inside the walls.

Only 11 members could choose the MP, those were Rajin, Eren, Mikasa, Christa, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Jean, Sahsa, and Marco."

Rajin and Mikasa were thought of to be the best at the ODM gear and killing titans.

_Later..._

Back inside, everyone was having a"party", celebrating their graduation. "MP, here I come!" Said Jean, who took a swig from his cup. "Three square meals a day for life! But how the hell did I rank under Eren?"

"You're really gonna turn your back on the MP for the Scouts?" Thomas asked Eren."The Scouts have always been my goal. I don't want an easy life, not with all the work I put in. I trained to fight Titans."

"Are you insane? How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population! We can't beat them."

"Yeah? So what? Do we buckle? Take it all lying down? Things have changed, maybe not a hell of a lot but enough. They aren't the mystery there were five years ago."

"There's still a long way to go but we've made progress. Every battle we lost taught us a lesson, gave us the tiniest in the road toward something like hope."

"You telling me it's better to cut our losses? Let death and destruction be meaningless? To just ball up and accept? Not on your life!"

"Humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm gonna clear the way! I'll take back what's ours, I'll drive them out."

For a while, everyone remained silent, realizing this, Eren dashed out, Armin and Mikasa following.

* * *

The next day, The Scout Regiment had returned from another expedition, "Look! It's Captain Levi!" One of the graduates shouted.

The man known as Levi had pure black hair, a somewhat short stature, and visible bags under his eyes, clearly indicating he doesn't get much sleep.

"Spare me, please." Levi scoffed.

Up on top of the wall, cannons were being placed, "What do you mean you're joining the Scouts? What happened to the MP? That was your whole thing!" Eren exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it! A guy's allowed to change his mind." Connie replied.

Soon after, Sasha walked in, carrying something under her jacket, "Can you guys keep a secret? Cause I totally helped myself to the Officer's pantry." She said as she pulled out a stack of meat.

"Sasha!" Eren started, "They can throw your ass into the clink for that!"

"It'll be fine, I'm willing to share. Just imagine the sandwiches?" Sasha's saliva dripped from her mouth.

"Put it back, do you know how rare meat is nowadays?" Thomas asked, "A little bit. Just look at it this way, pretty soon, we'll take back all the room for livestock." Sasha stored the stolen meat in a container.

"I-I'd like a slice, please!" Said Thomas.

"Hey! If he gets one, I get one, too!"

"Guys, we'll get in trouble if they catch us standing around." Thomas sighed as he went back to what he was doing.

Soon after, everyone went back what they were doing, Eren snickered.

He then looked to down to the city, _"We will win."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a bright flash with a loud boom, shook the ground the graduate was standing on. He looked back to see _it._


	4. Trost Battle: Part One

The Colossal Titan stood right in front of the wall that Eren was standing on.

The titan appeared to be bigger than before, now standing at 80 meters tall, still nowhere near as tall as the Gojiran, but getting there. It slowly raised it's steaming red hand, giving Eren a second to react.

Eren narrowly dodged the incoming impact, "Shit, that was too close." Eren raced to the nearest cannon and mounted it.

"Eat this, you bastard!" Eren began to fire round after round of cannonballs at the Colossal Titan, barely scratching it.

Annoyed by this sudden attack, the massive titan raised his left arm and in a sudden burst of speed, swung his arm across the top of the wall, Eren barely escaped it using his ODM gear to latch onto the titan's arm.

Eren began to sprint across the titan's arm, "You're not getting away this time!"

Eren used his gear to latch onto the titan's shoulder, preparing to strike the nape, in response to this attempt, the Colossal released his steam a nanosecond before the blades hit the nape.

The intense heat and force pushed Eren back, "Ah! Hot!"

Suddenly, the Colossal stopped emitting steam due to a sharp pain in his arm, confused, Eren looked to see what caused the titan to stop.

It was another kaiju, this one was more dinosaur-like in appearance, its head was large in comparison to the rest of its body, it stops hunched over like modern reconstructions of therapod dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus.

Its back had three rows of curved dorsal plates, this creature came from the same world the previous kaiju did, its name was Zilla, commonly known as Zilla Jr.

Zilla was a member of the species Gojira Raptoricus, more commonly known as "The Zillas", these are smaller, faster versions of Legendarius' that use speed and intelligence over brute strength.

_(Two Against One-Godzilla 2014)_

The Colossal Titan used his other arm to grab the smaller kaiju and throw him against the wall, destroying it and leaving a kaiju-sized hole.

Zilla used his long legs to kick the Titan off balance. The kaiju then pounced onto the titan, sinking his teeth into the skin.

In response, the titan released his steam, temporarily blinding Zilla and causing him to fall off.

Eren watched in shock and awe as the two creatures duked out before realizing this is his moment to attack.

Eren latched onto the titan's shoulder once again, he raised his blades and prepared to strike, "You bastard!" Ereb swung his blades, hitting nothing but steam.

"What the?" Eren began to fall before using his ODM gear to latch onto the wall.

_"He's gone, fuck."_

"Eren!" Eren looked up to see Thomas looking down at him, "What happened? Did you get him!?"

"No, He's gone. Just like five years ago."

Eren reached the top of the wall were Connie and Thomas were, "I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't apologize, we were too scared to move."

"Hey, wallow on your own time! If you hadn't noticed, there's a breach and another one of those things!" Connie announced.

"That _thing_ attacked the Colossal Titan, maybe it'll help us as well." Eren looked down at Zilla, who's back is turned to face the mountains.

Soon after, an alarm was rung, alerting everyone to evacuate, inside HQ, the cadets were getting ready to head HQ battle.

Zilla did his best along with humans to drive off the Titans but they soon entered the city.

Zilla leaped over the wall and began to kill nearby titans. Thanks to his lightweight frame, he was able to evade their attacks and land his own.

Soon after, all soldiers headed out into the city, all covering three specific areas.

"Squadron 34! The Vanguard needs support!"

"Right. Let's give them hell!" Along with everyone else, Eren charged into battle.

_"I knew this would get hairy, but this is insane."_ Eren thought to himself, "Incoming Abnormal!"

The titan in question leaped from a building in the direction of the squad.

Everyone pulled up in time to avoid the titan, who crashed into another building.

They all looked back to see something, no, _someone_ in its mouth.

It was Thomas, his lower half was already inside the titan's mouth, "Help me, please." No one moved a muscle, the titan soon swallowed the other half and kept moving.

Eren looked in shock and horror to see his friend eaten, "You bastard!" Eren leaped off the building he was standing on and charged at the titan. "You'll pay for killing my friend!"

Right before he could kill the titan, another one jumped up and tore his leg off, thwarting his assault and tumbled onto a building.

"Eren!" Armin cried, the rest of the squadron tried to aid him but we're soon caught by titans, all except for Armin.

Armin heard loud footsteps approach him, he looked over to see a bearded titan, Armin, struck with fear, didn't try to escape, the titan picked him up and opened his mouth.

The titan then dropped Armin into his mouth, he slid down the saliva covered tongue, trying to escape.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him, it was Eren. "Eren?"

With all of his strength, Eren threw Armin out of the titan's mouth and onto the building.

"Eren!"

Eren held the titan's jaws, keeping it from eating him, "Armin, listen. We're still going to the outside world. The things you told me about, I have to see them, I have to!"

Eren's arms could no longer hold, the titan clamped his jaws shut, severing one of Eren's arms.

"Eren! No!" Armin cried, in the distance, a familiar roar was heard across the city.


	5. Trost Battle Part 2

Armin turned around to see the so-called "Protector of Humanity", Rajin Kaijunnus Goji had returned. Armin looked back to face Zilla, who collapsed onto a building, breathing heavily. "Th-there are more of them?" Not wanting to get in the way, Armin used his ODM gear to move out of the way of the giant creature.

Rajin slapped a titan out of his way before kneeling over to Zilla, he growled in concern and nudged the smaller kaiju, Zilla roared weakly in reply. Rajin extended his hand to Zilla, who gladly accepted. Now on his feet, Zilla whipped his head up and roared angrily.

Together, the two kaiju charged at the titans, slaughtering them.

Armin had caught up with everyone else, who was watching the two kaiju kill the titans. "Hey Armin, are you okay?" Armin looked up to see Connie above him, "Where's your squad?"

"M-my squad?"

"Pull it together dude," Connie sighed, "Why are you alone?"

Armin stayed quiet for a second, then he got flashbacks to his squad being eaten, including Eren, suddenly, he grabbed his hair and began to scream, "I'm worthless! Why can't I just die!?" Connie, taken aback by this sudden outburst, put a hand on Armin, "Whoa, dude! Calm down."

"Just give it a rest, Connie. They're all dead." Ymir said, "Hey! Armin didn't say that!"

"Isn't it obvious? He's the only one left, it's the only reasonable explanation."

"That's it, I'm gonna make you shut up!" Connie prepared to move towards her, but Christa got in the way, "Stop it, both of you! We're all in a state of shock, we all saw our friends killed like animals! You can't help it."

Defeated, Connie turned back to Armin, "Whatever the case, we need to keep moving. Whatever those things are, they've got this. or at least I think so. Can you stand up?"

"Yes," Armin replied while standing up, "Sorry for being such a nuisance. I'll rendezvous with the rear guard." Armin used his ODM gear to leave, "Armin, wait!" Connie shouted, it was too late, he was already gone. On his way there, Armin looked at the ground to see pools of blood, from titans and humans. _This is hell. No, the world hasn't gone to hell, I just had it wrong the entire time. The world was already in_ hell." Armin said to himself, he began to think back to the days before the Colossal Titan showed up, a time where Eren and Mikasa helped Armin when it came to bullies, how they wanted to be strong, how strength preys on weakness.

Lost in his thoughts, one of the spears on his gear failed to latch on, causing him to smack right into a building. He then fell to the ground, not getting up, but curling up in a ball, _"But look what ended up happening. Eren died because of me."_

* * *

On the other side of town, villagers were trying to escape the carnage, but had to wait because of a wagon that held something that nearly plugged the wall, angry and frightened, the villagers yelled and begged for the wagon to get moving, but a loud rumbling caught their attention, they all turned around to see an Abnormal Titan sprinting their way, running like a retarded person.

Terrified, some began to scream in fear or helped push the wagon. "Push, you idiots! Push if you want to live!" The man ordering the wagon yelled out in fear. Suddenly, the titan's nape went flying as it fell to the ground, as the dust cleared, Mikasa was seen on top of its head. "Let the townsfolk go first."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" The man taunted, in response, Mikasa hopped off the titan's head and advanced towards the man. "H-hey! Your commander and I are good friends! One word from me and you're court-martialled!"

"How does a dead body speak?" She asked while holding her blade up to his throat, scared for his life, he ordered for the wagon to be pulled out, letting the townsfolk escape.

Soon after, it began to rain, she realized her blades were dull from the attack, she removed the blades, but before she could do anything else, she got a flashback from her past, _"Now? Why now of all times?"_

_Flashback..._

It was a rainy day at Mikasa's old home, her father was slicing some potatoes while her mother was sewing, "I'm finished!" A young Mikasa announced, she handed her mother a paper full of vibrant colors, "What do you think, mother?"

"Mikasa, it's fantastic!" She praised, "We've kept the style of embroidery a family tradition for many generations. When you have children of your own, you must teach them too."

"How do I get children?" Mikasa asked, her mother went silent for a second, "Um, why don't you ask your father?'

Hearing this, his father looked up, not wanting to scare his daughter for life, he lied, "I-I'm not sure either." Soon after, a knock was heard at the door.

_Later, after an event which I'm not going to write because I'm lazy..._

knocked on the door, Eren beside him, "Mikasa?" Eren looked up at his father, "Yes, a girl your age. Try to get along, okay?"

"It depends if she's nice to me,"

"And that's why you don't have any friends." Grisha knocked on the door once more, "Maybe they're not home?" Grisha opened the door slightly, only to see the room covered in blood.

"What's wrong?"

Grisha fully opened the door to reveal Mikasa's mother lying on the ground, dead.

After examining the body closer, Grisha turned back to Eren, "I need to alert the Military Police to investigate this. You start at the foot of the mountain."

Eren didn't respond, instead, he stood still, wide-eyed.

"Eren! Eren!

* * *

Mikasa laid on the ground, not able to get up due to being tied up, in front of her, two men were discussing something about selling her when suddenly, a door opened, grabbing their attention.

It was Eren, " Pardon me."

"You little shit!" One of the men walked up to Eren angrily. "How did you find this place!?"

"Well, I was lost in the woods and I saw your cabin," Eren said with tears in his eyes, seeing this, the man let his guard down, which is exactly what Eren wanted, using a blade he had behind his back, he stabbed the man in the stomach.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good, bastard." Eren released the blade from the man, killing him.

The other man got up in a panic and grabbed his ax and ran in Eren's direction, only to find nothing. Suddenly, Eren came sprinting at him with a spear in hand, stabbing and killing him. "Die bastards!"

Eren soon began to untie Mikasa, "You're Mikasa, right? I'm Eren. I'm Dr.Yeager's son, I'm sure you've met my father before."

Something clicked in Mikasa's mind, "There were three of them."

Right after that, the third man walked in, in a hurry, Eren tried to grab the knife but the man kicked him away.

"You did this, didn't you?"

The man then grabbed by his neck, lifting him off the ground. Eren, who is trying to pry his hands off, looked over to Mikasa, "Fight! You must fight!"

Mikasa grabbed the knife, it shaking in her hands. Something once again clicked in her mind, no, her entire body.

She realized that the world was always cruel, even back when the earth was just formed.

She felt in control of herself for the first time, she wasn't shaking. At lightning-fast speed, she stabbed the man in the back of his neck.


	6. Trost Battle: Part Three

Titans were still roaming the city, Rajin had suddenly disappeared and Zilla had given his all and collapsed onto a building. Titans have also swarmed the building where gas was resupplied, so no one could get it themselves.

Mikasa ran over to Armin, who was sitting down, still in shock.

"Armin, are you hurt?" Mikasa asked as she kneeled down, "Are you okay?"

Armin however, didn't answer. Knowing this, Mikasa stood up and looked around, "Do you know where Eren is? Armin?" His emotions getting to him, he looked up at Mikasa with teary eyes, "We...the cadets of Squad 34...Thomas, Nack, Mina, Milieus, and Eren, they're all dead!"

Everyone else had heard what he had said, including Rajin, "Darnit, I could've done something."

"I'm sorry, Mikasa, I should've died, I'm useless."

"Armin, calm yourself. This isn't time to get emotional, " She helped Armin to his feet before turning to face everyone else.

"If we can kill the Titans surrounding that building, we can refuel our gas and scale the wall." Mikasa looked over in the distance, seeing a weakened Zilla fending off a horde of Titans.

"Rajin, " Rajin looked over to Mikasa, "Mind dealing with those Titans over there?"

"Not a problem." Rajin chuckled before using his ODM gear to head over to Zilla.

"As for the rest of you, you're either not as skilled as me, or are spineless cowards. It's too bad, you guys just sit here and watch those creatures do the dirty work."

"Wait, Mikasa! Are you gonna fight all of them on your own!?" Jean exclaimed.

"If I can't beat them, I die. If I win, I live. The only way to win is to fight." Mikasa jumped off the building and headed towards the building that Titans were swarming.

Nobody moved, all they did was watch her leave, "Dangit Eren!" Jean thought to himself, "Hey! We're weren't taught to fight alone!" Jean began to follow Mikasa, Conny as well.

"I never expected that," Reiner said.

Soon after nearly everyone began to follow Mikasa.

Mikasa began to kill Titan after Titan, using too much gas in the process, before she could reach another Titan, her gas ran out and she crashed onto a building, breaking her blades.

Mikasa looked at her blades, completely shattered. She got up from her spot and headed down the road. Suddenly, loud footsteps approached her, a Titan caught wind of her and prepared to grab her.

"It was a good life." Mikasa thought to herself. Suddenly she used her damaged blade to slice the Titan's hand and leaped out of the way If the other one.

The two repeated this over and over again, Mikasa barely escaping each time.

Suddenly, another Titan rushed in and punched the other one in the face, killing it. This titan was much different from the others, it, no, he was very muscular. His face showed expression, unlike other titans that had permanent grins and grimaces.

His ears were pointed like an elf's, and his teeth were made for biting. He whipped his head up and roared. The sheer volume made Mikasa cover her ears. He charged at another titan, challenging it, the other titan roared at it, accepting the challenge.

The titan charged, only to have its head slapped off. The impact had left the Rogue Titan's hand destroyed, but it soon regenerated. Mikasa had caught up with Conny and Armin, who gave his gas and blades to her.

"Hold on, I got an idea."

"And that is?"

"We use that Rogue Titan! He doesn't care for us, he's killing other Titans, if we can steer him to HQ, he'll kill those Titans!"

"That's so insane it might work!" Conny exclaimed.

Rajin had heard the roar of the mysterious Titan while fighting other Titans, _"I feel something in that Titan..." _The plan to steer the Titan to HQ was in action, Conny and Mikasa killed the Titans that was fight the mysterious one, knowing this, he turned his attention to the titans near HQ.

Inside HQ, the remaining soldiers we're heading further into the building, thanks to titans beginning to break in. Jean stood there in fear, his face soon turned into shock as a fist made contact with the two Titans, it was the Rogue Titan. He opened his mouth and roared at the Titans. Jean had a face full of shock and awe, "Oh God."

Mikasa, Armin, Conny, and Rajin had arrived inside HQ, "Mikasa!"

"Armin you're a fricking genius! As far as I'm concerned, your word's the law!' Conny complimented, "Hey Jean! We found an Abnormal Titan that kills other Titans, that guy's out ticket outta here!"

"Are you insane, Conny!? A titan would never do such a thing!"

"Maybe it's not a true Titan, have you ever noticed how the Colossal and Armored Titans look so different from most titans? The same could be for that Rogue Titan." Rajin stated, "Let him kill them, those two creatures are gone, they gave their all."

"Even the larger one?" Armin asked, "I expected the little one to retreat, but the large one nearly killed the Colossal Titan."

"Maybe he sensed that the Rouge Titan was on its way and left."

"It's possible..."

The Rogue Titan easily slaughtered all titans in his path, tearing and throwing them like ragdolls being roughhoused by a 5-year old. The remaining soldiers came up with a plan to use the available guns to lower down on a platform where the smaller Titans would be, and at the right time, would shoot their eyes, letting seven of them deal the final blow to the nape.

The lift was ready for boarding and many soldiers boarded the lift before heading down. Many of the smaller titans roamed around the gas room, searching for humans, once the lift had made its way down, the cadets readied their guns. One of the titans was about to pass by one of the four sides before turning to face the humans. One of the cadets jumped back in fear because of the terrifying face the titan has, "Don't lose your cool! Wait till all seven of them arrive." Marco whispered to the cadet.

The seven with ODM gear waited patiently for the titans to get into position, eventually, they did. Once the titans were close enough to the guns, Marco gave the order, "Fire!" The cadets fired their weapons, blinding the titans just as planned.

The seven cadets swiftly killed the titans, all except two. Conny and Sasha had missed the nape, once those to titan realized, they turned around to eat them, "Oh crap." Sasha murmured to herself before dodging an attack from one of the titans. Before the titan could try again, Mikasa swooped down and killed it. Annie did as well with the other one.

"Got 'em."

"Alright," Jean turned to everyone on the lift, "They're all dead, start loading up supplies."

Everyone began to refuel their empty gas tanks to scale the wall. Once everyone was ready to go, they all headed out to escape, Armin looked up to see Mikasa on top of a building, staring at something, "Mikasa?" Armin used his gear to scale the building she was on, "What are you doing? We have to leave now."

"Look, down there!" Mikasa pointed at the Rouge Titan being feasted on by other titans. "Cannibalism?" Armin wondered as the Rouge Titan roared, "Can it not regenerate like the others?"

"I may sound like an idiot, but I was hoping he was the key for us. Thad he'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide just enough to give us hope."

"She's right." Mikasa turned to see Riener, Annie, Bertolt, and Jean, "He's too valuable to let die, there's too much we can learn from him."

The Rouge Titan looked over to see a familiar titan and got very angry, he forced the titans off of him, he charged at the titan and latched his jaws into the titan's neck, lifting it up. He swung the titan into another, sending them both into a building. The Rouge whipped his head up and let out a victorious roar before collapsing onto the ground."

"Well, dang." Rajin winced. Suddenly, everyone saw a hole inside the titan's body, and out of it was...was Eren. Mikasa gasped before heading down to get a better look. "Mikasa!"

Mikasa ran up on to of the titan where Eren was and hugged his unconscious body. She quickly checked for a heartbeat, there was a heartbeat. For the first time in her life, she cried.


	7. Trost Battle: Part Four

The news of Eren being the Rogue Titan quickly spread around, some fearing he may turn on humanity.

The Scout Regiment had arrived in an area where a few titans were roaming, one of the members was being gnawed on by a titan with a face that shows horror, whether it's afraid is unknown.

"One day, one day you'll just be a bad memory! Gorge while you still can, just wait till Captain Levi arrives!"

He didn't have to wait. In a flash, Levi swooped in and sliced the nape of the titan with ease. Levi landed on a building to search the area, "One on the right, two on the left."

"Captain! The reinforcements are here sir!" Petra, a member of the "Levi Squad" announced to her captain.

"Good, tend to out comrade down there, Petra."

Petra nodded and headed down, "You two, take down the titan on the right." Levi said before taking off to deal with the two on the left.

He easily killed the first one, but before he could kill the second one, the ground began to shake, sending both Levi and the titan off balance. The ground then split open as a large figure came from it, "What is that?"

The creature in question was another kaiju, he only stood at 25 meters tall but was a ferocious fighter. His skin was blood red and reptilian, his back was had armor plating to protect himself and had one large nasal horn.

This creature was known as Baragon. He was one of the guardian monsters that protect the king of the monsters while he's healing.

Baragon unleashed a ferocious roar before turning his attention to the titan in front of him.

The titan was only 10 meters shorter than the kaiju and was no match for the kaiju, Baragon used his jaws to bite down on the humanoid before throwing it away. "Thanks for stealing my kill, lizard," Levi mumbled to himself.

"Levi!" The resident crazy, titan-obsessed scientist Hange Zoe swooped down beside Levi, "Are you alright?" She asked, "Yes, I am, Four-Eyes."

The sound of the kaiju stomping around caught Hange's attention, as soon as she saw him, she gasped as loud as possible and began to cheer. "Seriously, Four-Eyes?" Levi grumbled, "It's another of those creatures!" She squealed in delight.

"I should go." Levi turned around before using his ODM gear to swoop down where Petra and the wounded soldier was. "Captain, I can't stop the bleeding," Petra said as she pressed a towel onto the soldier, "Captain Levi, " The soldier started, "Did this make a difference? Was I helpful?" He asked, "Please sir, I don't want to die without helping mankind." He raised his bloody hand.

Levi grabbed his hand not minding the blood, "You did a great job today, soldier. And you will keep doing it. Your strength won't die with you, the torch will be carried by me. This I swear on my life."

"Captain, he's already..."

"Did the man heard what I said?" Levi asked, "Yes sir, I think he heard all of it." They both turned to face the dead man, "We can only hope." Levi said as he stood up. "Levi!" Levi turned to face Commander Erwin, who was on top of his white horse, "We're pulling out."

"What do you mean? You know very well we can push further!"

"There's a swarm of titans moving north bearing down om the city, and there's a third giant creatue roaming around if you haven't already noticed." Erwin replied, "I assure you I already know about the creature, they're popping up everywhere."

"It's just like five years ago. Something's happening to the city, the wall may have already been reduced to nothing.

* * *

"I'll kill them all," Eren mumbled half-awake. Armin, who was beside him, looked at him in shock. "Eren." Eren's widened to their normal position and gasped at the sight. Multiple soldiers surrounded them along with Mikasa, cannons pointing at them. "Eren? Are you okay, can you move?" Armin asked his friend, "Yeah? Why are their blades pointed at us?"

"You need to tell them everything, they'll understand!"

"Armin, what in the world are you talking about?" Eren looked at him, "Cadets Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackermann, and Armin Arlet! The three of you have jointly committed an act of high treason! Whether or not a swift execution is the result depends on you! Any attempt to move or anything I deem suspicious, will be met with cannon fire. So answer carefully, what are you?"

Eren looked up at the man who asked him the question, _"What's that supposed to mean? "_ Eren thought to himself, "I'm sorry, sir! I don't understand!"

"Answer me, you monster! Don't try and stall, you'll be blown to hell before you can assume your true form!"

_"My true form? This is my true form."_

"Excuse me! I wouldn't lay a finger on him if I were you." Mikasa stood up, blades in hand. If anyone would like to, I'll demonstrate my technique. On you. And every inch of your traitorous flesh."

This made the man step back. Mikasa was assigned to the elites fresh out of training, he knew that killing her would be a tragedy. "Mikasa! You can't fighg humans, inside the walls, there's nowhere to run!" Armin shouted, "Whoever comes at Eren deals with me, I'll take the entire scout regiment if I have to. This isn't the only way."

"They don't understand what's happening, _we_ don't know what's happening! They're just scared!"

Eren thought to himself, on whether he was human or titan, whether if the man was right. He looked at his arm, wondering if he truly is one of them, the thing he swore to kill. "One more time, are you human or Titan!?"

"I'm human!"

The entire area went silent, "So you say," The man slowly began to raise his hand, "I'm left with no choice, when push comes to shove, we're all monsters." In a flash, Mikasa turned around and grabbed Eren, "Eren, Armin, head up the wall!"

"Wait!" Eren then saw the key Grisha gave him before he left, _"Eren, behave while I'm gone and I'll let you see in on what I've been doing in the cellar."_

Eren began to remember why he has it, "_Eren, it is important you have that key. When you look at it, let this thought flood over you."_

Suddenly, Eren removed himself from Mikasa and ran back to Armin. The man had given the order to fire, and the cannon was screaming towards them, Eren grabbed Armin and Mikasa, and bit his hand. The three were covered in a yellow ball before a skeleton covered them and the arm reached out and stopped the cannonball.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was a makeshift Titan. "Mikasa, Armin. Are you two ok!?" "We're fine, what was that?",

"No clue, but this thing,'s gonna evaporate, like a titan corpse. Let's get out of here!" Eren was able to see through the smoke, no one moved a muscle, he wasn't if they were in shock or planning to attack."

"I did remember one thing, the cellar. The cellar in my home, my dad said I'd understand everything if I went back there. He's also responsible for what I, 've become. If I get to the cellar, I may find the truth behind the titans."

"Armin, " Eren turned to the blonde, "If you think you can convince the Garrison Regiment that I'm not a threat, I'll trust you." Armin stood there quiet, not sure what to think, the cannon was fully reloaded and ready to fire on command. "Eren, why would you leave such a major decision up to me?"

"You keep a level head. You always choose well no matter how ugly things get."

Armin was a bit stunned by his words, "When have I done that?" He asked confused, "Come on, you. do it all the time. Take five years ago, if you hadn't gone for Hannes for help, we would've died, that or the creature would've done it."

This made Armin stop to think to himself, _"So that's how they see me? You don't think I'm a poor excuse for a friend? I've convinced myself I was, but you never thought of me that way!"_

"Armin?"

Armin stood up, "I will persuade them, trust me." Armin walked past the smoke and took off his gear. He raised both of his hands, "Eren is not the enemy! We're willing to cooperate with Military Command and we'll share everything we've learned about his powers!"

"Your pleas fall on dear ears! He's revealed his true self, we can not let him live!" The man shouted, "It doesn't matter what we perceive him to be! The reports say hundreds saw him, and they say they saw him killing other titans along with those creatures. They also saw him be swarmed by Titans. The titans know he's truly a human, they see him as prey! It doesn't matter how else you may look at it! It's an undeniable fact!"

The soldiers began to lower their blades and guns, considering Armin's words. The man, however, wasn't persuaded, "Prepare to attack! Don't fall for his clever lies! Titan behavior has always been out of our comprehension! They probably have the ability to transform into people!" Suddenly, all weapons we're pointed back at them, Armin looked back at Eren and Mikasa, who nodded at him.

Armin realized what he had to do, he turned around and put his fist up to his chest, "I am a soldier! And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with the manpower we have left, we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will advocate for his strategic value!"

The man was _still_ not convinced, he began to raise his hand, "Fire!" The soldiers using the cannon fired, the cannonball sped right towards them. Before it could hit, a man stepped in the way and with all his might, punched the cannonball, sending it flying right back to the cannon, destroying it.

The dust settled to reveal who it was, it was Rajin. "Don't lay a finger on Eren or his friends!! You shouldn't let fear and paranoia fill your head, Armin here presented true facts and you know it! I was there, I saw it all. I knew something was up with that Titan, and guess what!? It was Eren! So what if he can turn into a Titan? And don't bother sending those soldiers after me. Trust me, you don't wanna lose half the regiment, do you?"

"R-Rajin?" Eren stood up, Rajin looked back at him, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The man was going to raise his hand again, even with seeing his power, but he was stopped, "That's enough. You should do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Woerman." The man who had grabbed Woerman's arm was Commander Pyxis, "Can you not see the soldier's heartfelt salute? I just arrived, but I was told about the situation. I think we could at least do these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out."

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Pyxis were on top of the wall, Pyxis looking out into the city. "That's that. So visiting this cellar will clear everything up?"

"Yes, I hope so. "

"For the moment, there is no way to validate your claims. For now, I'll catalogue them in my head, ", Pyxis turned to face Armin, " You are Cadet Armin Arlelt, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You mentioned a plan to harness the so-called 'Titan ability' and the utilise your friend's power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work?" Pyxis asked, "Yes sir, I was going to suggest that Eren could lift that boulder as a Titan and close the hole in the wall."

"What do you say, Cadet Yeager?"

"Say, sir?" Eren asked confused, "That hole, do you think you can plug it up?"

"Well, I don't know. It's possible, but at the moment, I don't understand my power any more than anyone else."

"Oh, my apologies. I asked the wrong question. Are you willing to or not?"

Eren thought to himself and looked behind him before giving his answer, "I will do it! I don't know if I can seal the hole,but I'll do it!

**A/N: Okay, thats chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed reading this one! Do any of you have a suggestion for a kaiju to show up later on down the road(Other than Ghidorah, Gigan, Bagan or any big leauge kaiju like those.) And for those wondering, yes. Godzilla will appear in this story, it is a Godzilla and AOT crossover after all, not a OC and AOT crossover or someting like that.**


	8. Trost Battle: Part 5

**Spoilers for Attack on Titan Seasons 1-3, ****Godzilla: KOTM, and some others. :)**

Pyxis patted Eren's shoulders, "Well said. You have the heart of a lion." Pyxis stood up and walked over to the edge of the wall, "Senior Officers, come gather! We have a strategy to establish."

This caught Armin off guard, "What? It was just a suggestion, I didn't think they'd go through with it."

"I was thinking the same thing, " Eren said, "There's no point in wondering with his judgment. Pyxis probably sees something we don't. Either way, before we can do this, we have a fundamental issue."

"And that is?" Mikasa inquired. "Our enemies aren't just the Titans. We can't just assume that all of those creatures popping up are going to be on our side, and it's not just those either."

Pyxis came back with two other soldiers, "The time is nigh. I will have you actively participate, my young soldiers."

Many soldiers thought that the plan wasn't going to work, mainly from fear and or superstition. Some thought that Pyxis was insane for even considering it.

Rajin looked around to see some soldiers having a mental breakdown, _"Jesus, I never thought that so many people think their gonna die. It's really sad to see these people fear for their and their family's lives. I need to get home when this Titan thing blows over."_

Eren and Pyxis walked across the wall to where the soldiers were gathered, on the way there, Eren encountered Hannes, "Eren, you've survived." Hannes saw Eren pointing down with a face saying 'Yeah, yeah.' _"What? Get back to my duties? Attitude."_

Once the two arrived at the section of the wall where the soldiers were visible, Pyxis took a deep breath before yelling, "Attention!" This made the entire group shut up and look up, "I shall now explain the Trost Recovery Operation. Our primary objective is to seal the hole in the wall. The task will be done with Cadet Yeager, he has gained the ability to transform into a Titan. With this Titan, he will lift the rock and seal the hole. You must protect him from the other Titans. If any of those giant monsters appear, do not attack, divert Eren's path if needed!"

A lot of soldiers were not fond of this plan, some believed that it was a suicide mission, others thought that Pyxis was out of his mind. The began to leave, finding the plan stupid. "Traitors! I'll kill you where you stand!" Woerman yelled while pulling out his blades. "Anyone wishing to leave will not be charged with treason!" Pyxis yelled, frustrating Woerman.

"Those who have seen a Titan or monster firsthand will not be expected to relive it again. Whoever knows the horror of a Titan but also wants their family to experience the same thing, may leave us!"

This made many soldiers stop to think about the situation, most of them decided to stay while very few left. Rajin, Mikasa, Rico, Ian, and Mitabi were assigned to protect Eren during the operation. Alongside Eren, Mikasa, and Rajin, the three ran alongside the wall to where the boulder was closest.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked. Eren groaned, "Yes, I'm fine."

"She simply asked you a question, no need to sound like a douchebag." Rajin glared, "I wasn't being a douche." Eren shot back. "We're not playing with dolls, Eren. Apparently, humanity's fate is in your hands, a brat's hands."

They were nearly in range when a low rumbling stopped them in their tracks, the sound got louder and louder. The ground began to crack, splitting open and revealing two kaiju, Zilla and Baragon. The two kaiju roared to announce their presence, drawing Titans to them, which is exactly what they wanted. "There's more of them?" Rico asked stunned, "They've been popping up everywhere lately. It doesn't matter, focus on the operation!" Ian said as they continued running.

Once they were closet to the boulder, they jumped off the wall and used their ODM gear to head towards the object. Eren swung across the city before biting his hand, drawing blood and transforming into his Titan. The Attack Titan.

Emerging from the rubble, Eren bellowed into the evening sky. Then he stopped, Mikasa noticed and came closer to him, "Eren?" Suddenly, Eren swung around and slammed his fist into the building were Mikasa was standing. Fortunately, she dodged the impact. Eren pulled his arm back, ready to attack. This gave the Ackerman the second she needed to dodge and jumped out of the way.

Mikasa jumped onto Eren's head, grabbing onto two locks of hair, "Eren! I know you're in there, dangit! You recognize me! Snap out of it you raging Buffon! We have a hole to seal!"

Eren lifted his now regenerated fist and aimed for Mikasa, who once again dodged his attack. Eren stumbled back before falling onto his rear-end and laying there unconscious. "You're telling me that the kid was a regular Titan this entire time?"

Rajin glared at Mitabi, "Are you absolutely retarded!? Of course, he's not a normal Titan! He doesn't look or act like one, it's possible that he wasn't in control of his Titan yet."

Ian looked behind him to see 3 Titans slowly advancing toward them, "That's it. Please, we must retreat." Mitabi pleaded, "Agreed, a full withdrawal. We have to leave him." Rico added on.

Both Mikasa and Rajin glared at the three, "Are you people really that cowardly!? Okay, one minor mishap and you're ready to ditch him! If I catch any of you trying to leave, I will personally kill you!," Rajin threatened. Three took a step back in fear of his threat, "Heh. Pussies."

Ian wasn't sure about the entire situation, "Ian, what are you waiting for!? Give the order! Conserve the manpower we can. This was the right call." Mitabi pleaded, "Let's head for the walls while we still can!" Mitabi turned around but was cut off by Rajin's blade. "Don't. You. Dare.",

"Rajin! Stand down." Ian ordered. Rajin reluctantly lowered his blade and scoffed. "Team Rico, take out the 12-meter from behind, Rajin, deal with the two front runners."

"Are you nuts? Haven't you forgot I'm in charge!" Rico stepped up, "Do as you're told, soldier! We will not leave Jeager defenseless, our job is to protect him till he recovers."

"He's a failure who caused countless soldiers to die." Rico shot back, "And standing here doing jack-squat won't help it, Rico!" Rajin added, "If you truly want people to survive, you would go and just kill that 12-meter."

Knowing that she was defeated, she turned around and headed for the 12-meter titan. Seeing this, Rajin turned to face Eren's Titan. "I think I can speed up his healing." Rajin jumped off the building and onto Eren's head.

"Let's hope this works." Rajin sighed before his hands began to glow a bright red. He gently gripped Eren's pointed ear, "Come on, Eren. We need you to plug the wall." Suddenly, the damaged hand began to quickly regenerate.

Soon after, his face began to regenerate. Rajin looked down to see Eren's hand, which was slowly balling into a fist. Rajin jumped off his face and back onto the building. Eren's green eyes began to glow as the Titan stood up and bellowed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Eren!"

Eren turned to face Rajin and nodded, "No problem, big guy. Now let's go plug a wall." Eren turned back to face the boulder, after looking at it for a second, he began to lift it. He found some trouble trying to get a firm grip but soon lifted the massive boulder and began to march toward the hole.

* * *

Levi, along with Erwin, Hange, and the Levi Squad, were headed towards the wall, but many Titans stood in their way. "Ugh, ugly things. Let's get this over quickly!" Levi said as he unsheathed his blades and jumped off his horse. Also being an Ackerman, killing Titans was a breeze. "Levi! We have two strange ones up ahead!" Petra shouted.

Levi turned to face the strange Titans, but they weren't Titans, they were about 30 meters tall, both covered in fur. One was a golden color while the other was green, their hands had claws on the end of them and had pointed ears. They were Sanda and Gaira, the Gargantuan Brothers.

"Wait a minute, those don't look like Titans," Erwin stated. "Who says Titans can't be furry?" Levi drew his blades, Gaira saw this as a threat and was about to charge. Sanda saw this and stopped his brother. Gaira snarled at his brother, wondering why he was stopped, then he remembered the last time he messed with humans, it nearly got him and his brother killed.

"The yellow one stopped the green one..." Hange stated, "Yeah, no dip, Sherlock." Levi scoffed. A loud boom was heard near the wall, everyone looked over to the wall, which was now covered by a boulder. Sanda cocked his head in confusion while Gaira snorted and tried to move the boulder, to no avail.

Levi sighed, "Looks like we have to use our gear and ditch the horses." Levi and the others began to scale the wall while Sanda looked over to the horses, he then motioned to his brother and picked up the closest horse. While carrying as many horses in one arm, Sanda began to scale the wall to meet up with the tiny humans.

Gaira scoffed at his brother, he wasn't a fan of humans. Normally, he'd eat humans. But his brother stops him every time ever since the 1960s. Sanda looked back at his brother and growled. Gaira groaned and began to forcefully grabbed the last horses and scaled the wall.

Once the two kaiju scaled the wall and made it down, they let the horses go, "Thanks. I guess. That was really nice of you." Petra complimented. Sanda smiled while Gaira huffed and began climbing the wall. Sanda waved goodbye and followed his brother.


	9. Scales

**(A/N):****Oh lookie! A chapter that doesn't copy the actual anime word for word! Yeah, this story needs more of these.** **And I'll write them. :)**

Rajin had heard of what happened to Eren. Unfortunately, he couldn't be there to see what happened. Luckily, Armin was able to tell him what happened.

"So...this 'Levi' person beat the crap out of Eren during court?" Rajin asked, "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Armin replied to the older man. "I heard he's considered 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'."

"Well, he hasn't seen me yet!" Rajin chuckled. "Well, I'm headed to bed," Armin yawned as he got up and stretched, "How about you?"

"Yeah," Rajin got up, "I should get some shut-eye as well." Armin smiled, "Well then, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Rajin." Armin waved as he turned around and headed for the room his bed was located.

" 'Night, Armin." Rajin turned the opposite direction and headed for his bed. Everyone shared bunk beds and Rajin had the lower bunk with Christa on top. _"I wonder how my friends are doing back home."_

The red-head hopped in his bed and blew out the candle beside him before drifting to sleep. It hadn't been 40 minutes before Rajin began to toss and turn in his bed. He unconsciously began to scratch his right arm. He felt something crawling up his arm and jolted awake. "What the?" Rajin pulled back his sleeve only to jump back in surprise. His arm was covered in tough, black scales.

"Holy cra-" He covered his mouth before he could finish that sentence. He jumped out of bed and sped out the room, he grabbed his shoes and ODM gear before heading out. _"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Why now! Actually, it's better than during a battle or something."_ He scaled the wall before catching his breath.

"I hope no-one saw me."

Rajin sat down on the edge of the wall and looked up at the full moon. "Sure is nice out here." Suddenly, a bright light blinded his view. The intensity forced him to cover his eyes. He uncovered his eyes as the light dimmed down with a loud **BANG!** "What in the world? Don't tell me." Rajin jumped off the wall and used nearby trees to swing to the crash site.

The dust had cleared once he had landed beside the object, "Huh?" He squatted at the sight of words, " Meeka-Gojira? Meeka, Meeka, Meeka, Mecha!" Rajin searched for the hatch and tore it open. Inside the pod was a familiar figure, a Mechanized kaiju well known in another world, MechaGodzilla.

"MechaGodzilla?" Rajin shook his unconscious friend, the Mecha's eyes slowly turned into their orange color. "Ugh, my head. Rajin? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me." Rajin replied to his friend. Suddenly, the Mecha jumped into his friend's arms, "You were gone for months! We thought you died!"

"Died? When's the last time I've died?" Rajin scoffed, earning a look from the mechanized Titan. "Right? Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

MechaGodzilla released his friend, "I came to get you, we need to head home now." MechaG turned to the pod.

"I can't."

MechaG stopped and turned around, "What? What are you talking about?" He asked confused,

"I can't go back, not yet. I have to help these people," Rajin pointed to the walls, "If you hadn't noticed, some of the kaiju from home have been transported here as well."

"Really? That's crazy! Now that's a good reason to stay. How many?"

"Well, I did see Zilla and Baragon. But I have a feeling there are more. Have you not-" Rajin stopped as soon as a loud thudding sound caught his attention, he turned around to see them. Titans.

"Um, I'm gonna assume those are Titans? I thought they move during the day!"

Rajin took another look at the moon, it was full. "Oh crap! We can't let them near the wall!" Rajin drew his blades and charged in, "Rajin, wait!" MechaG fired his jet boosters and followed his friend. The closer Rajin got, the more Titans he saw, "This is gonna take a while."

"So, what now?" The mechanized Titan flew beside him, "I just told you, we gotta kill these Titans before they reach the wall! They could move the boulder we used to plug a hole."

"Oh, jeez." MechaG's arms turned into 3-foot blades, "Thank God I have these." Rajin approached at Titan and threw his blades at the Titan's eyes, blinding it. He then tore the blades out and jumped behind the Titan and sliced the nape. "One down, 20 to go."

"So, how do we kill these things!?" MechaG asked, "Slice the nape of their neck! If you miss, try again!"

"And if they get me!?"

"They won't, they only eat humans. Your not." Rajin replied while slicing a Titan's arm off. "Okay..." MechaG approached a small Titan and used his jet boosters under his feet to fly behind the Titan, "Here it goes.." The mech prepares his blades and began to spin, the speed easily cut the nape of the small Titan.

"Heck yes!" MechaG cheered, "We're not done yet!" Rajin said as more Titans appeared, "Dangit."

* * *

Eren had been handed over to the Scout Regiment and is under the supervision of Levi and the rest of the Levi Squad. They had arrived at the old Scout Regiment headquarters the next day. "I bet it's pretty dusty in there," Eren said as he looked at the castle-shaped building. "That's no good." Levi added while walking beside Petra," We should clean it."

Levi was known to be a clean-freak to others around him, he couldn't stand being in a dirty room. The place where he grew up was very filthy, spawning this habit. "I've finished cleaning upstairs." Eren announced, Levi turned to face him, "Let me go inspect." Levi left the room and headed upstairs.

"Also, your bed's in the basement!"

Eren groaned, "Dangit."

"You seem disappointed, Eren." A feminine voice said, catching the Titan-boy off guard, "Oh, I hope you don't mind if I call you Eren like Captain Levi does. He kinda sets the rules around here." Petra said.

"Oh, I see. I don't mind, really. Did I really look disappointed?" Eren asked, "It's not unusual, he's not the great hero society thinks he is, huh?"

"No, it surprises me how serious he is about adhering higher-up's arrangement." Eren replied, "You think because he's strong he doesn't follow the rules like anyone else?"

"I don't know the entire thing, but I think he may have been like that once." Petra started, "They say that before he joined the Scouts, Captain Levi was an infamous rouge in the capital's underground market."

"If that's true, then how did he join the Scouts in the first place?" Eren asked, "Beats me," Petra shrugged, "No clue what happened, but I heard he was dragged into the Scouts by Commander Erwin."

"The Commander?"

Levi peeked his head into the room, "Eren! It's unacceptable, do it again."

_Later..._

Eren, along with the Levi Squad, was sitting down at a table, "I assume our orders to remain on standby will last for a few days, " Eld started, "But I heard they're planning a major expedition beyond the wall and that the fresh graduates are going to participate in the straightaway too."

"Is that true, Eld?" Gunther asked, "Seems pretty sudden to me, especially since the rookies just endured the lastest Titan attack."

Ouruo chuckled, "I bet those brats were scared out of their wits." He said while sipping his tea, Petra turned to face Levi, "Is that true, Sir?"

" I'm not in charge of coming up with missions," Levi started, "But, knowing win, he's put far more thought into this than we have."

(Ambushed-Kong Skull Island)

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble with loud thudding sounds, "Captain!" Petra shouted, "Everyone! Out, now!" Levi shouted as they all ran for the exit. The walls began to crumble around them, Levi kicked the door open and lead everyone outside. The thudding grew louder and louder, they all turned to see what is causing the sound.

"What in the world is that!?"

It was yet another kaiju, one that had previously thought to be extinct, Titanus Jinshin Mushi. This creature stood on four legs with two extra limbs tucked away, its eyes weren't traditional eyes, they appeared alien-like. Its body was a dark black color, but the full moon revealed it. It also bore two massive wings, it was commonly known as the Male Muto.

Unlike its relative from 2014, this one stood 300 feet tall and had armor plating on his back. The Muto turned it's attention to the little humans below and bellowed, "Roar all you want, you overgrown insect!" Levi shouted, the Muto raised its forearm and was ready to strike. Eren grabbed everyone and prepared to bite his hand, the kaiju's forearm came crashing down on the humans below, but was stopped midway by another force.

Eren opened his eyes to see why the Muto didn't attack and gasped, something was holding it back. The Muto felt its body being thrown away and crashing onto the ground. Angered, the winged kaiju stood on its feet and bellowed.

The force that had thrown him wasn't the average kaiju, it was manmade with a humanoid body shape. Its body was mainly a light grey color with streaks of yellow and red and its eyes glowed blue. It was Jet Jaguar.


	10. Jet Jaguar

**A/N: Hello everyone! The version of MechaGodzilla I'm using is a bigger version of the Showa MechaGodzilla. The version of Baragon I'm using is the GMK version.**

The Parasite stomped his forearm angrily before bellowing at his new opponent, the humanoid robot let out a mechanical roar before lifting his arm and signaled to his enemy to "Bring it on".

The Muto growled and charged at full speed, Jet swiftly dodged his advance and grabbed the parasite's leg and slammed him into the ground. Jet jumped onto the kaiju's stomach and began to deliver blows to its face before the Muto kicked him off.

The Muto took flight and kept his eyes on his opponent, his hooked arms got into position and dropped at a high speed. Jet looked up to see his foe ready to kill him, the robot tumbled out of the way just in time. The Muto came crashing down onto the castle ruins he had caused earlier. As the dust cleared, the Muto grumbled in annoyance.

The parasite felt Jet's arms wrap around his neck, the armor protected his neck from being completely crushed. The robot leaped into the air before angling himself and the Muto so their stomachs faced the ground. Jet then his special rocket boosters on his under his feet and pushed the Muto toward the ground.

The ground below the humans sent them into the air and back down. Eren covered his eyes from the dust, he heard a weakened moan from the Muto and opened his eyes. The kaiju in question had his forearms broken and his lower jaw shattered. Before Jet did anything else, the parasite took to the skies and retreated.

_" That was incredible."_ Eren thought to himself, Jet turned his attention to the humans below before suddenly shrinking to human size. The humanoid robot walked up to the stunned humans in front of him, "Tin can! Who are you and what was that thing?" Levi demanded.

"Greetings,I am Jet Jaguar." The robot spoke,"To answer your question, that was a kaiju known as Titanus Jinshin Mushi, or Muto for short."

"Titanus Jinshin Mushi? Mr. Jagaur-" Eren started, "Please, Jet is fine." Jet interrupted, "Okay, Jet. I am Eren Yeager. Can you tell us where that thing came from?"

"Yes I can. Another dimension. I've noticed that kaiju have been disappearing from my world and popping up here."

"Another dimension? Are you an alien or something?" Levi asked, "Oh no. I said dimension, not another planet. You see, there are many Earths in what humans in my world call 'The Multiverse', a collection of universes with similar planets and lifeforms."

"So, about these...uh...kaiju, is there a way to for them to go back where they belong?" Petra asked, "Not at the moment, I haven't calculated how many have been transported here. Have you seen or heard of any kajiu?"

"I've seen three of them, they've been killing Titans in Shiganshina and Trost." Eren spoke up, "I saw one, it took my kill." Levi grumbled.

"Really? What did they look like?"

"Well, one of them was kinda small, it had two big ears that can cover it's eyes and has a large horn." Eren described the creature.

"That must be Baragon! Keep going."

"One had a big head, looked kinda skinny with big spikes on it back and could run really fast."

"That's Zilla! What's the next one?"

"This one was _massive_, way bigger than the other two or the walls. I got from a friend that it was 574 feet tall, it had thick legs, red spikes, a meanacing glare and a six pack. "

"That must be...Rajin."

The name caught the Yeager boy off guard, "Wait? Rajin? Rajin's my friend! Unless it's a coincidence."

"What does this supposed other Rajin look like?" The robot asked, "Pretty tall, red hair, a little red beard, gets a little angry sometimes and...has a six-pack. Huh."

"It's no coincidence, Eren. They're the same person or kaiju."

This news shocked Eren, it was obvious, but he still felt shocked. "So...he was the one in Shigashina, he almost killed the Colossal Titan, he saved me and my friends along with hundreds of people."

Jet lost his near-permanent smile, "Really? Maybe that's why he was gone for so long. Eren, how long have you known him?" Jet inquired, "I first saw him when I was ten, so about 5 years?"

"Five years? It's only been 5 months where I come from."

"Excuse me, Tin Can. What are you gonna do about the damage that Muto thing caused?" Levi pointed to the rubble. "Easy." The robot walked up to the rubbled and used a special blue beam that instantly repaired the damage. "This shouldn't take long."

Erwin, along with Hange and Miche rushed in, "Levi, what happened!?"

"More giant monsters," Levi replied, "This Tin Can and saved us from something called a Muto." Humanity's Strongest pointed to Jet, who was still repairing the damage.

"Alrighty, that's the last of the damage. " Jet finished the last bit of the damage, "I'm going to assume this is the 'Tin Can' you were speaking about?" Erwin asked. Jet turned to face the commander, "Yes, but my name is actually Jet Jaguar."

* * *

Rajin and MechaG had just killed the last two Titans, all that was left were steaming piles of dead bodies and skeletons. "So, it that all of them?" The Mecha asked, "Yeah," Rajin in between breaths, "I think so."

"What now?"

"I have to get back over the wall before people get suspicious. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

The two friends headed up the wall and up to the door to the building that Rajin slept in, "Dude, what's up with your arm?" MechaG asked, "Oh, I don't know, I came out here so I don't freak someone out."

"Are you gonna tell them about it? Y'know, your actual self?"

Rajin sighed, "I plan on doing so, I just gotta find the right time to do so."

Rajin quietly opened the door, letting him and his friend inside before closing it. "We need to find somewhere to keep you till tomorrow." Rajin put away his gear and blades in his assigned box. "Aren't people gonna notice your blades? They're dull."

"They will eventually. But that doesn't matter right now, " Rajin looked around the building for a spot for his mechanical friend, "Rajin, it's okay, I can wait outside the wall."

"I don't want you out there with those overgrown cannibals!" Rajin raised his voice, "Dude, shut up! You're gonna get us caught!" MechaG whispered loudly. Rajin sighed, "Right, sorry about that."

The pair tensed up at the sound of the floor creaking and turned to face the thing causing it, it was Christa with a lantern in her hand. For a moment, no one moved or said a word, "Uh...meow?"

The short blonde turned her attention to the mechanical beast and began to scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In a panic, MechaG's fingers became tranquilizer darts and he shot one at her let. "Ow!" She winced, she suddenly felt her eyes getting heavy and her movement slowed. Christa began to fall but Rajin caught her in time, "Dude! Did you have to shoot her?"

"I panicked! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll get her to bed while you head back outside and over the wall."

"Okay." The robot left as Rajin picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to her bed above his before getting in his own bed. _"I can feel that tomorrow's not gonna go smoothly."_

**A/N: Whelp, the cat's outta the bag. Rajin's the "mysterious" kaiju. Naw, it was obvious from the beginning. So, Jet Jaguar's here. For an accurate description of his voice, think of Monster Island Buddies' voice for him, and he doesn't have a permanent grin like in the movie. He can emote, which I think would work for an animated adaptation of this.**

**Oooh, that's a good idea.**


	11. The 57th Expedition Outside The Walls

A month later, Commander Erwin had launched the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. By this time, Rajin, Riener, Jean, Christa, Conny, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, and many others joined the Scouts.

Jet Jaguar was assigned to the Levi Squad to protect them against any threats, kaiju or Titan. The gate leading outside opened, revealing the outside world to the Scouts. "Scouts! Begin the 57th Expedition Outside The Walls!" Erwin shouted as the gate fully opened.

Erwin gave the order to advance, all the Scouts and the robot headed out into of one the abandoned cities on the way to Shiganshina. It wasn't long 'till a Titan showed up, "10-meter Titan approaching from the left!" Hange shouted, two Scouts headed in tat direction and dealt with it.

_"I wonder how many people that one ate."_ Rajin thought to himself as the two Scouts killed the Titan. They were soon out of the city and into Titan territory, "Assume long-range scouting formation!" Erwin shouted as the Scouts split up into multiple groups.

Armin had two horses with him, one he was riding and one beside him. A loud boom caught his attention as he looked up to see a red flare, signaling that a Titan has been spotted.

Sasha was riding alongside ruins of some buildings. While passing through, she caught a glimpse of a Titan. She didn't know what it was until it came bursting through the building on all four legs, the Titan caught her off guard. She tried to fire a flare, but dropped it.

She then heard another one, she looked beside her to see a Scout, "Braus! Over here!" He shouted, Sasha moved her horse just in time to miss the Titan's jaws. The Titan turned and chased the two Scouts, "Break away, I'll handle this." One of them said as the other broke off, he then lured the beast to a tree, which it promptly ran into.

Armin caught wind of a black smoke signal, signaling an Abnormal Titan. Armin grabbed his flare gun and fired the same black smoke, he saw two scouts coming out of the trees with a Titan on their heels.

The Titan appeared to be speed walking rather than fully sprinting, Abnormals are stated to have an unpredictable behavior and the must be killed. The two scouts easily dispatched the Titan but soon caught wind of a mysterious titan running torward them. They prepared to fight it, but what they didn't realize that it was something that would end their lives.

The titan caught up to them and one of them tried to attack it but was swiftly killed, the other tried as well but was slammed into the ground. Armin saw the Titan slaughter the two Scouts and got a good look at its body.

Its body was like that of the Colossal Titan with the muscle-like structure but with an attractive feminine body with short blonde hair. The Titan turned her attention to Armin and began running toward him. _"That's no Abnormal, it has intelligence. Like Eren! A human in a Titan's body!"_

Realizing that the extra horse was slowing him down, he unhooked it and let it go, "Go! Run for it!"

Armin looked above him to see the Titan's massive foot about to stomp on him, but luckily for him, it crashed down right in front of him. The horse reared back and flung Armin off. However, he didn't move. The Titan was right above him and appeared to pinch his hood off and look at his face.

Armin stared into her blue eyes before she got up and left, _"She didn't kill me?"_

"Armin" The boy turned to face the person who called him, "Riener!" Along with him was Jean, "Armin, are you able to stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Armin replied as he got on the spare horse Riener had brought with him, "Good. Come on, we have to follow her!"

The three began to chase the Female Titan, "So, that Abnormal with a nice butt is one of those like Eren?" Jean asked ,"Most likey, The Armored and Colossal Titan look very different from the others."

"We need to fire a smoke signal first." Armin grabbed his flare gun and put in the selected color before firing it. "Guys, I just got word that a horde of Titans showed up out of nowhere!"

"That's the same direction I saw her come from. I think she lead the Titans here as a distraction.",

Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded, knocking them all of their horses and onto the ground. Armin looked up to see what caused it, his eyes widen at the sight.

The creature was about 5 meters tall with a reptilian body, it had too long legs with sharp claws on them and bore no arms. Its skin was a grey color with a head appearing to look like a skull, two black holes looked like the creature's eyes, but the eyes were right behind them. Its jaws were filled with sharp teeth and a prehensile tongue. A Skullcrawler, and there were more to come from.

"Armin! Get back!" Riener shouted the lizard hissed before turning its attention to the Titans, seeing them as a meal instead of the snacks in front of it. The ground erupted with more Skullcrawlers as they headed to their feast. "Why aren't they eating us?" Jean asked confused and scared, "They must see the Titans as something more filling to eat than us, come on! We can't lose her!" Riener shouted as they got back on their horses and continued the chase.

Due to the Titans not caring for non-human organisms, the Skullcrawlers quickly devoured them, their hunger never satisfied. The Scouts use this to regroup and continue their expedition.

* * *

Jet Jaguar, along with Eren and the Levi Squad, had just entered the forest of giant trees. Trees that grow up to 80 meters tall, the perfect environment for ODM gear. "Sir! Unidentified creatures have begun fighting Titans!"

_"Something's killing Titan's," _Eren thought to himself, "Are they kaiju?" Levi asked the Scout, "They appear to be much smaller, but yes!"

"Make sure they don't follow us!"

"Yes sir!"

Soon, they all saw a black smoke signal being fired, "Captain! An Abnormal!"

"Draw your swords. We'll only have a moment if it shows up." Levi ordered as everyone drew their swords, "Captain! 14 meters approaching!" Jet Jaguar shouted before jumping off his horse and hovered in the air, his back to the Levi Squad. Suddenly, the Female Titan came crashing through the trees at full speed.

"I'll deal with it!" Jet grew to 15 meters and tackled the Female Titan, sending them tumbling away from the squad. The Titan reared her feet back before kicking the robot off her and continued chasing the Squad. "Oh, no you don't!" Jet sprinted after, he was just as fast and tackled her again. He began to deliver blows to her face before she caught his fist and threw him into a tree before slamming her fists into his face.

The robot used his leg to kick the Titan's leg before he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground face-first only to stand her up and wrapped his arms around her and flew straight into the trees, knocking them down. The constant smashing of her head caused the Female Titan to be knocked unconscious.

The robot realized this and set her down beside a tree, the back of her head steaming, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt them." Jet said sighing before returning to the Levi Squad. "Did you kill her?" Levi asked, "No, but she's knocked out, we should be out of the forest before she wakes up."

"That's better than nothing, come on!" The Levi Squad marched on along with the robot until the ground exploded and a dozen Skullcrawlers pounced on the robot and attacked him, "Jet!" Eren cried, "Don't worry about me! Keep going!"

Suddenly, the Female Titan sped past the downed robot and toward the squad, "Everyone! Cover your ears." Levi ordered as he fired an acoustic shell, with it came a loud boom that forced the Female Titan to cover her ears. This was only temporary as she began picking up speed once more and killed the Scout that was attacking her.

"Captain! She gaining on us!"

"Don't worry about it! Keep moving forward!"

The Squad did as told and kept moving forward with the Titan right on their heels, the squad heard a loud boom and looked behind them to see the Female Titan captured by the Scouts. Many ropes ending in sharp spears were piercing her body all over. "Hitch your horses further ahead and switch to ODM," Levi ordered, "I have to leave for now. Keep an eye on my horse." Levi jumped off his horse to meet up with Erwin.

It wasn't long before Jet had caught up and joined the Squad up in the trees. "So you think someone in the regiment might be a spy? It seems legit"

"A spy? Are you sure?" Gunther asked, "The commander believes so, " Eld replied, "I assume the only soldiers informed about the operation were the ones who survived five years ago."

"In that case, it couldn't be helped, " Petra added, "Five years ago was when the wall fell. Could they be using the fact to narrow down suspects on the assumption that's when the spy got in?"

"Does that mean that spy killed Hange's two titans Sawney and Beane?"

"The commander asked me something after that happened,"

"We might have been allowed to join the operation if we'd know the answer," Eld stated, "I doubt we have though."

Levi and Miche tried to extract the person from the Titan but to no avail, Erwin has been informed that she can harden parts of her body. Levi stood on top of her head, "Hey. Just come out, will you?" Levi asked impatiently, "We don't have time for bullcrap. What do you think will happen to you? Do you really think you can escape? You killed our men in all kinds of ways. Was it fun?"

All the Female Titan could do was sit and listen, "Well, I'm having fun now. I take it you're the same way. If anyone knows how I feel, it's you. I have something to ask you, Titan. Will you be fine if your limbs are cut off? They'll grow back, right?" The Female Titan couldn't take it anymore and began to move mouth before screaming very loudly, sending out a visible shockwave.

This roar was heard across the forest, alerting Skullcrawlers and Titans to her. While the lizards took down some Titans, the others headed straight for the Female Titan, "All soldiers! Commence combat!" Erwin shouted and they all attacked the Titans, preventing them from eating the Female. But they were too late, they had begun feasting on the Female.

"All soldiers, withdraw! Return to Calaneth District!"

* * *

Blue signals have been fired, signaling a withdrawal. "Blue signal, let's get back to the horses! Prepare to withdraw!"

"Alright, let's go see who's riding that Titan." Ouro said while getting up, "You think they found 'em?" Eren asked, "Thanks to you, yeah."

"Huh? I didn't do anything."

"You trusted us."

On the way back, they heard a green flare being fired, "That must be Levi. We'll rendezvous with him." Gunther fired a green flare and continued with the others, he looked beside him to see someone, "That's not Levi. Who are you!?"

Before he could react, he felt his stomach slashed as he fell to the ground.


	12. Smile

**A/N: I see the story is getting a wee bit of attention. That's cool. "ThIs StOrY iS jUsT aOt WiTh Ur StUpId Oc! ThIs Is TrAsH!" I can already feel those type of reviews coming. Enjoy!**

Gunther had just been killed, "Mr.Gunther!" Eren stared as his hanging corpse, "Eren! Keep moving!" Jet grabbed and threw him, "We must protect Eren!" The squad formed in front of Eren and facing the mysterious person, "Eld! Where do we go!?" Ouruo shouted,"No time for horses! Head to HQ!"

Eren looked back to see the person but they have already dissapeared, they all looked behind them to make sure they wouldn't spring out of nowhere. They waited a bit longer only to see the explosion caused by a Titan transforming, the Female Titan had returned.

"Jet! Do something!"

"I would, but my size-changing has a 20 minute cooldown, and were only 15 minutes into it! It's gonna be a while!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, TIN CAN!?" Orouo shouted angrily, "I was built this way! Don't blame me!"

Eren looked back at the Female Titan, "I kill you myself!" Eren held his hand to him mouth before Eld stopped him, "Eren, don't!"

"We can't risk losing your powers!" Petra added, "Is it because you have little faith in us?"

"No! That's no it at all! I don't want you guys dead!"

"I appreciate the thought, but we don't know if you can take her without you being eaten something!" Orouo looked over to Eren, Eren lowered his hand and continued on, "Jet! Come with us and distract her while we take out her arms!" Eld ordered, "Got it!" The robot flew alongside the Levi Squad and charged at the pursuing Titan.

Jet sped ahead and went for the face, the Titan swing her arm to grab him but he jumped back and spray large amounts of pepper spray in her eyes, temporarily blinding her and giving Petra and Ouruo the chance to gouge her eyes out.

Knowing this, the Female covered her nape and leaned on a nearby tree. "She's blinded! She should be in complete darkness for a good minute! That's our chance!"

The three members of the squad rushed in and began to rapidly slash her arms over and over, the Titan felt her arms feeling heavy as blood poured out from her cuts. After chopping her arms up, they fell to her side. Jet looked at her face to see steam coming from one of her eyes, "Eld! Pull back!"

"Huh?" Eld turned to face the Titan only to find her lunging at him jaws wide open. Luckily, Petra shoved him out of the way. "Thanks."

"Save the apology for later! We have a Titan to kill!" Petra said before realizing why the Female tried to take a chunk of Eld, one eye was healed. "Eld! One of her eyes is healed!"

"She must've only needed one eye to turn me into a snack. Thank god Jet warned me."

"That's why I'm here!" Jet heard a beeping sound and knew what it meant, "Guys! Head back to Eren! I can change sizes again!"

"Thank god!" Ouruo sighed in relief, "Took you long enough!" He said before he and the others headed back to Eren. Jet Jaguar transformed into his 15-meter form and tackled the Female to the ground in a questionable position. He raised a fist to punch, but she moved her head out of the way, causing Jet's fist to slam into the ground.

The robot then used his other fist to do the same, the Female moved again but Jet anticipated this and stopped midway before angling his fist and slammed it into her face. The Titan used her legs to kick her opponent off and swiftly get back on her feet. She leaped into the air before stomping on his chest, her fist hardened and she began assulting his face.

Jet lftee his arms and they clashed with hers, they fought for dominance, ultimately, the robot proved superior and pushed her off. Jet punched the Female in the face but missed the second time as she rolled away, "Okay, now you're pissing me off!" Jet said angrily and began swinging wildly at her, she dodger all of them and hardedend her arm before squaring him right it the face, breaking pieces of his metallic face.

Jet readied his fist and uppercut in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. "Time to end this!" Jet quickly switched to his human size and pryed the Titan's mouth open. She tried to close her jaws but to no avail, he slid inside her mouth and into her stomach.

For a minute, nothing happened. The Female felt her stomach growing before her entire body exploded with Jet back at his Titan size, "I'm sorry, I really am. Ah, what's the point? She's dead, she can't hear me." Jet sighed before running off in the direction the Levi Squad went.

* * *

Everyone that survived made it back safely without any further casualties, they encountered a few Skullcrawlers, but they were too busy feasting on Titans. Since the operation was a failure, The Scout Regiment were called to the Capital in the Stohess District.

Annie, along with other full-fledged MPs, were heading down beside the carriages holding the Scout Regiment. While jogging down the sidewalk, she heard her name being called, "Annie." The voice was hushed as if not to be heard by anyone else. The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around and headed into a corner.

Her eyes widened at the person she saw, "Armin?"

"Hi, Annie."

"Uh, h-hi Armin. Why are you dressed like that?" She pointed at his outfit, "I'm part of the cargo. I'm hiding ODM gear under this raincoat." Armin lifted his raincoat to reveal the gear. "Okay? What's going on?"

"Annie, can you help us let Eren escape?"

"Eren? Escape from what?"

"They're going to kill him." Those five words made Annie's face pale, "People who know nothing are unknowingly pushing humanity to extinction just so they can save their own hides. It sounds less convincing now that I think about it. We'll try hard to not to cause you trouble, but we need the Military Police's help to sneak him through Wall Sina's security checkpoint."

"Armin, be honest. Do I look like a good person to you?" Annie asked coldly, "A 'good person'? Never was fond of phrasing it like that. To me, it felt like people use it to refer to people you use to your convenience. If you do say no, you'd be a bad person in my eyes."

Annie's eyes widened a little, it went unnoticed by Armin. She took off the gun from her shoulder and set it down, "OK."

_Later because I'm a lazy boi in a pandemic with nothing better to do..._

Annie, along with Eren, Mikasa, Rajin, and Armin were heading down to the security checkpoint, "We got through surprisingly easily." Eren said, "You think it'll be long before they realize Jean took Eren's spot?" Rajin asked, "It'll be fine, Rajin. They both have the same mean, nasty look to them." Armin replied to the literal redhead.

"At least I don't have a horseface!" Eren groaned quietly, "Say, how do you plan getting over the wall if I hadn't agreed to help?," Annie asked, "Well, Rajin said he had a friend who could get us over quickly."

"And who is this friend?"

"Uh, I'd rather not say right now. Maybe another time."

A while later, Armin found a staircase leading underground, "Guys, over here!" He motioned to the staircase, "Down here? It seems like a good way for me." Rajin shrugged, they all began to head down the stairs, all except for Annie.

"Yo, Annie. You coming or what?" Rajin asked confused as to why she didn't follow, then he saw the look in her eye, "Oh come on, are you actually scared of the dark, cramped spaces? I shouldn't expect much from you but still."

"Actually, I am, Gary-Stu."

"Gary-Stu? Seriously, that's the best you could come up with?" Rajin chuckled at her pathetic insult, "I doubt a suicidal maniac like you would understand how a delicate damsel feels."

"Damsel, please. If you can flip a 200-pound dude then you're fine. Quit being a wimp and come on."

The others began back down the stairs," No. I'm afraid to go down there." Rajin sighed annoyed, "You're gonna a hella more afraid if you _don't_ come down."

"You can stop with the empty threats, Rajin. We all know you won't lay a finger on me. You never have, never will."

The redhead huffed," Oh I will, you never know."

"Can you two cut the crap!? Just get down here!" Eren shouted, "Eren! Don't shout." Mikasa warned the brunette, "Man, that really hurts. When did you start looking at me like that Armin?" She asked apathetically, "Annie," Armin started, "Why did you have Marco's gear? It had the same scraped and bumps. I could tell because I helped him with maintenance on it."

"Yes. I found it and took it." Annie looked in the other direction, "So, those to Titans we captured, you killed them?"

"Maybe I did. But if you knew, why didn't you do anything?" She asked, " I still have a hard time believing it, I wanted to believe I was wrong. That's why I didn't do a thing. The fact you didn't kill me back then is why we're here right now."

"Yeah, I agree. I never imagined you'd corner me like this."

"Hold on, Annie! There's still a chance you're going along with all this as a horrible, idiotic joke!" Eren shouted. "That's it! I don't wanna hear another word!" Rajin roared and drew his custom red blades, "I'll carve you up, you murderer."

Suddenly, Annie did something she'd never done before. She laughed, this caught everyone off guard, she laughed like she never had before. "Armin, it's nice I could be a 'good person' to you. For now, you've won your bet. But my bet begins now!" She whipped up her finger with a special ring on it before she could do anything, Armin shot a flare, signaling a bunch of people to tackle her and keep her from transforming.

Unfortunately, she used her thumb to bring out a hidden blade, Mikasa knew what she was going to do and grabbed Eren and Armin and rushed downstairs with Rajin right behind them. Annie swiped her thumb, drawing blood and a ball of lightning struck her and killed everyone who was holding her down. The Female Titan had returned.


	13. Mercy

**A/N: Well, we have arrived at the last chapter of "Season 1" of World Of Titans And Kaiju! Thank you all for sticking to this story to see where it goes. I promise it won't be just a stupid"Oc joins the main cast on their adventures" kind of thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

_World Of Titans And Kaiju Chapter 13: Mercy_

Eren couldn't believe it, Annie was the Female Titan. "Why are we still sitting here!? Come on!" Rajin sprung to his feet and began running in the opposite direction, the trio following. "I knew this would happen! She saw the ambush from a mile away!"

"Save the regrets for later! What should we do now!?" Mikasa turned to face Armin, "First, we'll rendezvous with Squad Three and get above the ground. Then, we fight Annie, as per plan B!"

"Eren, you'll help catch her in your Attack Titan, just as we planned."

"Hey!" They all looked in front to see two people, "Did plan A fail?"

"It did!" Armin replied, "Switch to the backup plan!" Before they could do anything else, Annie stomped on the two soldiers, "How do we get out now?"

Rajin thought to himself for a moment before opening his mouth, "I got something! I'll head up and distract her while you guys escape!"

"Are you sure it'll work?" Armin inquired, "I'm sure of it, once you guys are above ground, fire a flare and we'll lure her into a trap!" The three nodded before Rajin used his ODM gear and flew out of the hole. "Hey, Annie!" He shouted, grabbing her attention. "You want Eren, right? I know why you do, you want his powers! But your gonna have to get through me first!"

Rajin gripped his custom blades, setting them ablaze with a red flame, shocking Annie. "Oh, what? You scared now? I haven't even touched you yet!" Rajin leaped off the building he was on and toward the Titan. All Annie saw was a blinding light before her arm was cut clean off.

The Titan screamed in pain as her stump burned, "Aw, it hurts already? It's gonna get a lot worse."

"A whole lot worse!" Rajin looked behind him to see the Levi Squad along with Mikasa and Armin, "This is gonna be fun."

"Rajin's cut her left arm off, distract her while Rajin cuts her right arm and the traps are ready!"

Rajin turned back around only to be smacked away by the Female Titan into the rooftop of a building, Mikasa swooped in and threw her blades at the Titan. Unfortunately, she deflected them with her remaining arm. "Crap."

" We got you!" Petra and Ouruo went under the Titan before slicing the back part of her legs where they bend, bringing Annie to her knees. "Got you now!" Rajin jumped off the building and with his fiery blades, chopped up her right arm into sushi. "You gonna cry, Annie!? Grow an extra backbone!" Rajin has then kicked away from the Titan.

"Everyone, this way!" Armin shouted as they all followed, along with Annie. Just then, Annie's left arm grew, although painfully. "Now!" Suddenly, the same trap used on Annie in the forest was fired at her, the arrows piercing her skin and toppling her over. Then, a blanket of spikes was laid all over her.

"So, you're able to go toe-to-toe with Jet Jaguar but can't with the Levi Squad, me, Armin, and Mikasa? Pathetic." Rajin scoffed, "If you manage to survive this, we should one v one," Rajin leaned into Annie's face, looking at her with bloody red eyes that told her he wasn't the average human, "Actually, that would be awful, wouldn't it?"

Not able to take it anymore Annie kicked out her legs, destroying the barrels used to capture her and broke free. "You little..." Before Rajin could finish his swear, a loud boom and yellow lightning caught everyone's attention. For a moment, nothing happened until loud, thunderous footsteps approached the Female Titan. It wasn't a kaiju.

Annie turned around only to find herself flying into a building, she opened her eyes to see _him._ The Attack Titan has returned.

* * *

Eren chased Annie across Stohess like a predator chases its prey. Eventually, Annie turned around to face her opponent and got into her fighting stance. Eren swung his arm but Annie hardened elbow blocked his attack, she then tried to kick him but Eren blocked it before grabbing Annie and throwing her into more buildings.

Annie looked up to see Eren charging at her and she swiftly dodged his advance, the Attack Titan then slammed into another building before continuing his chase. Eren was fast, but Annie's athletic bod gave her the edge.

Eren grabbed Annie's leg and pulled her back before throwing her onto the ground, Annie sprung to her feet and kicked Eren's leg off with her hardened leg. The Attack Titan fell to the ground before lunging at Annie and delivering a nasty blow to the face, knocking her back and bashing in her mouth slightly.

Eren lunged again only to be kicked into a building. The dust cleared to reveal Eren's jaws latched onto Annie's leg. Angered, Annie hardened her fist and. began pummeling Eren's head while screaming. She kept this up until Eren's grip loosened and went limp. Annie turned and began heading for the wall.

Suddenly, Eren's skin turned brown and red cracks formed on his body, and flames appeared on him as he roared and chased after Annie. Annie heard his roar and turned her head only to be wrestled to the ground. Annie covered her nape with both her arms while trying to wrestle Eren off, only for him to grab back on.

Eren grabbed her face before squeezing as hard as he can, Annie's face exploded in blood as her nose was gone. She screamed in pain as the enraged Eren swiped at her only to be kicked into a building. Her fingers turned into claws as she began climbing the wall.

"She's trying to get over the wall!" Hange exclaimed, "I won't let her!" Rajin jumped off the roof he and the others were on and chased Annie. "Where do you think you're going!?" Rajin sliced her fingers on her left hand before doing the same to her right hand. Rajin landed on Annie's destroyed face before carving a mustache on it, "You should really see your face right now."

Annie fell to the ground where Eren charged and pounced on her again. Eren grabbed Annie's right arm and tore it off before doing the same to her remaining limbs. Unfortunately for Annie, her mouth was bashed in and she couldn't scream. Eren then tore her nape off, then he stopped. Inside her Titan' Annie's face had tears in them.

"He stopped?"

Suddenly, a blue blast came from the Female Titan, a strange matter began to crawl onto Eren's arms. Eren roared, trying to free himself but to no avail. "They're merging!?" Hange exclaimed. Just then, Levi swooped in and cut open Eren's nape, revealing his human form. "Don't eat our evidence, idiot."

All that was left were two steaming piles of Titan bones and Annie inide a crystal diamond. Jean tried to break it with a damaged blade but to no avail, "Come out, Annie! Don't be a coward!" Jean continued to bash his blade until Armin stopped him, "Jean, stop. It's no use."

Eren had just woken up, "Mikasa? Where's Annie?" He asked weakly, "Over there." Mikasa pointed to Annie's crystal. Rajin tried to use his firey blades to melt the crystal, but barely melting it. "Well, does it work?" Hange asked, "Barely, but I do know someone who can melt this without killing her."

"And who would that be?"

* * *

"Hold up, hold up. Let me get this straight, so this Female Titan fought with Eren, tried to escape, and then to avoid confession, she trapped herself into this crystal?" MechaGodzilla asked, "Yep, and I was wondering if you could help us break this open without killing her."

The mechanized kaiju out his hand under his chin, "I-I don't know Rajin, it'll be risky."

"Then we'll take that risk," Hange stated, "Please, can you at least try?"

MechaG sighed and pinched the bride of his mechanical nose, "Okay. I'll try. I'll notify you when I make progress."

"Thanks, MechaG. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime."

_Outside the walls..._

Night had struck Eldia, the moon was blocked by rainclouds, the rain pounded the ground heavily as a orange portal spring from nowhere, and from it, came a kaiju. The darkness covered most of the creature, but a red visor shinedmin the darkness as the kaiju held a blade to it face. "I'm coming for you, Rajin."

**A/N: We're almost done with "Season One" of World of Titans And Kaiju! I have a special chapter left that takes inspiration from the Attack on Titan game for the Ps4! Also, guess who this new monster is!**


	14. Uninvited Guests

_World Of Titans And Kaiju Chapter 14__: Uninvited Guests_

The sun had risen over Eldia once more, Titans had drastically decreased thanks to more and more Skullcrawlers. Rajin was awakened by some commotion about a Titan, "The heck?" Rajin groaned as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Soon after, Jet Jaguar rushed into the room, "Rajin! You're awake! You have to see this!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Rajin said groggily, he hopped out of bed and put his shoes on and ODM gear and headed outside where everyone was gathered in one place at the wall. "There's a Titan in the wall!!!" A citizen cried. Rajin looked up to see a hole in the wall, and in the wall appeared to be an eye. "Holy shi-, thank God I read the manga," Rajin whispered to himself.

"Everyone remain calm!" Member of the Military Police Regiment announced, "We'll keep this Titan away from sunlight!"

"I'll be damned. A Titan _inside_ the wall?" Jet snorted, "What next, that they're all Colossal Titans or something?"

"It's a possibility, Jet," Rajin said as he observed Military Police members blanketing the wall Titan. While looking in the crowd, he spotted someone who he found familiar, "Huh?" Rajin squinted his eyes to get a better look, the person was wearing a hood over their head. But he did see what seem to be red shades over his eyes.

The person he was eyeing had caught wind on his spying and took off, "Oh no you don't!" Rajin began pursuing this person. This person was fast, fast enough to give Rajin a run for his money. Suddenly, the person turned around and knocked over a food stand to get in the redhead's way. Fortunately, Rajin simply hopped over it and continued the chase.

The man suddenly took a sharp left, leaving Rajin abruptly stopping. "Shoot." He cursed to himself before searching in the market area, for a moment all he saw were normal civilians living their lives. He scanned the area, looking for anyone with a hood. _"Better ask someone here._" Rajin thought to himself before walking up to a cashier, "Excuse me, Miss. I was wondering if you saw anyone wearing a hood?"

"A hood? I think I saw them heading into one of the alleyways."

"Thank you kindly." Rajin turned around and headed into the alleyway, being an alleyway, it was dark and looked suspicious. He looked around the dark area to spot his target, his sharp eyes had found their target. Quietly, Rajin sneaked up behind the person, ready to grab him. Suddenly, the person pulled out a long scythe and pointed it at Rajin. "Heh. Nice try." The person laughed.

Rajin held his hands in the air as the blade was held up to his throat. Suddenly, Rajin's eyes darted to the left, making the person look in that direction. Rajin used this to grab a hold of the scythe and throw it away before grabbing the person's neck and slamming him into the wall. "Okay, buddy! Who are you!?"

The man used his free arm to pull off his hood, revealing himself. His head had light grey hair, and red shades covered his eyes, his jacket was a dark blue with the back being a red color. "Hello, Rajin. We meet again."

"You..." Rajin snarled with venom, "I killed you! I saw you explode! I even crushed your head!"

"Well, Rajin. That's the benefit of being allies with an alien dragon. You get resurrected every time."

"Why you little..." Rajin pulled his arm back for a punch but a loud **Boom** stopped him midway. He heard the screams of citizens and saw them running away from something, then another explosion caught his attention as looked up and saw the lightning from a Titan transformation. "Don't tell me that's Annie."

Rajin threw the man aside before running out into the streets of panicked people. Using his ODM gear, he flew up onto a building where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were standing on. "Guys! What's going o-' Rajin stopped as he saw what caused it, The Armored and Colossal Titan. The larger of the two now at 157 meters tall, "How did they get in here!? It's impossible!"

Rajin looked at the gate, seeing it had been destroyed. "Oh, man." Right after, "Levi swooped in right in front of the four and looked at Titans below, " Tsk. Hey, brats! Is your job to stand there and gape at the Titans? No? Then let's get to work!" Levi unsheathed his blades and headed into battle along with the Levi Squad.

"They're the ones who made this place a nightmare five years ago." Eren balled his fists angrily, "Eren..."

Eren then unsheathed his blades, "I'll kill them all!" He shouted before heading into battle with Mikasa and Armin following him. Rajin turned around headed for Mechagodzilla, the redhead had made his way to the building where MechaG was working on Annie's crystal, "Mecha G! We have a problem outside!"

"Yeah, I know! Help me get they crystal underground!"

Rajin ran over to the crystal with his mechanical friend and began to push the massive object downstairs, the sound of footsteps made them both look over to the entrance to see the Armored Titan's hand trying to grab the crystal. "Rajin! Get it underground, I'll handle the Titan!" Rajin nodded before MechaG's fingers turned into missiles and began firing them at the Titan.

The Armored Titan reeled back his hand in pain as Rajin had finally pushed Annie's crystal downstairs and underground, "It's underground! Now, what!?"

"We defeat the Colossal Titan! And plug the hole!"

The two exited the building only to be confronted by the Armored Titan, who swung his massive arm at the two. The two friends luckily dodged the attack and commenced battle with it. "MechaG! I'll go for the legs! You'll blind it!" The robot nodded before his hands turned into blades once more and few to meet eye to eye with the Titan.

"Alright, Titan man! Feast your eyes on this!" MechaG flew toward the Titan's face, only to be swatted away by the Titan's hand. Rajin swooped under the Armored Titan and sliced the back of one of its legs. Rajin turned around and set his blades aflame before coming in again and slicing its other leg.

The Armored Titan fell to its knees, giving the Mech the opportunity to strike. MechaG flew to face the Titan again and flew straight to its face, the Titan weakly lifted its hand, but it was too late. MechaG had plunged his blades into the Titan's eyes.

"Ha! Take that you son of a-" MechaG was cut off by being slapped away. "Such a pest." Rajin scoffed at the Titan's weak slap before heading to his friend. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine. C'mon, we need to defeat that Colossal Titan!" The two looked at the massive Titan walking towards the inner gate, "He's heading towards the gate! If he reaches there, humanity is screwed!"

"Rajin! We can use that cannon over there to stun him!" MechaG pointed to a nearby cannon, "Good idea!"

The two flew over to the cannon, passing Titans overhead. Before they reached the cannon, they turned to face a green flare being fired, "Aren't flares for Long Distance Formation?"

"Only outside the walls! Inside means they need help!" Rajin and the robot changed their direction and headed towards the flare. Once they reached the flare, they saw Ymir and Christa being menaced by three Titans, "Hey, Rajin!" Ymir called out, "Lend a hand, will ya?"

"No problem!" Rajin and MechaG flew down to deal with the Titans, the redhead looked at the Titans to see that they all were blind, he remembered a certain video game where certain creatures are blind and sound guns briefly stunned them. "Ymir! Christa! Cover your ears!"

Rajin took out a purple shell and inserted it into a flare gun before firing it. The intense sound forced the Titans to cover their ears, Christa and Ymir looked over to Rajin who was pointing at the napes of the Titans. They understood what he meant and used their ODM gear to latch onto their designated Titan before closing in and slicing the napes.

The sound shell had died down as Christa cheered, "Alright! My first kill!"

"Congrats, now let's go kill that son of a-" A loud boom stopped the redhead and a blue explosion came from the other side of the district. A blue mist came from the aftermath of the explosion. From the mist, a red glow appeared. "Holy crap." The mist cleared to reveal the figure.

It was yet another kaiju, its body was a dark blue color and it was not as bulky as other kaiju but it made up in speed. His back had three red sails on it and his neck had large spikes on them with protective armor on it. His mouth was a metal beak with two metal scythes for arms, standing at least 180 meters.

This monster was Gigan.

"Rajin! What is that thing!?"

Rajin's balled his fists and clenched his teeth and his blades were set aflame to the point of melting, "Rajin? Are you okay?" Christa asked worriedly, "I'm...fine. Okay, I'm not!" Rajin took off to face the kaiju. "Rajin! Wait!" MechaG called out but to no avail. "I killed you once, I'll do it again!" Rajin jumped off a building right in front of Gigan. Before he could reach the ground, he stabbed himself with the blade, going through the skin and causing a red explosion, and lightning struck it.

Everyone, Titan and human looked up to see what would come from the red mist. And from it, came along, scaly tail slowly whipping around and from the mist emerged a reptilian figure.

"Is that? No way!" Conny exclaimed, "It's him!" Sasha added.

Rajin, now in his kaiju form erupted from the mist and unleashed an ear-splitting roar that shook the entire district. Gigan unleashed a mechanical roar back and got in his fighting pose. Rajin charged at his opponent who simply jumped over, but what the cyborg didn't know that his tail was prehensile and it wrapped around his leg and threw him back down.

The cyborg rose to his feet only to be knocked back down, "You don't give up, do you?" Gigan growled, "No. I don't." Rajin lifted his arm to punch, but they cybernetic kaiju moved his head out of the way before stunning Rajin with a well-placed kick. Rajin opened his eyes to see Gigan standing over him. Gigan stretched his arm out and from it came two wires that split and wrapped around each of his arms. His other arm fired the two more that wrapped around his mouth.

The wires began to reel in the Gojiran, from Gigan's chest came a massive buzzsaw rotating very fast. Rajin's amber eyes widen before he began struggling to escape the cyborg's grasp. Rajin's toes dug into the ground but to no avail. Gigan forcefully pulled his arm back, pulling Rajin closer to his buzzsaw. Before Rajin's stomach made contact with the buzzsaw, the grip on his arms loosened.

Rajin looked to what cut the wires, Levi and Mikasa. Gigan swiped at the tiny Ackermans only to miss and give Rajin the opportunity to charge at his opponent and knocking him over. Rajin stomped on Gigan's chest and flames formed in his maw before Rajin could fire, he felt himself crashing into a dozen buildings.

Rajin looked up to see what had punched him. The Colossal Titan stood above him with Gigan right beside him, _"Oh great. Another team-up."_ Rajin groaned before standing to his full height, still towering over the Colossal Titan. "Let's do this." Rajin held his fists up and glared at his adversaries. Gigan was first to charge at Rajin, scythes ready to strike. Rajin predicted his advance and held his arms in a cross and blocked the cyborg's attack.

The Gojiran reeled his arm back and squared him in his face. Gigan's tail whipped around and neared Rajin's face, but the Gojiran anticipated it and ducked under before standing back up and quickly looked back to see the Colossal Titan swinging his arm. Rajin then again dodged and the Titan's arm made contact with Gigan's face and sent him flying.

With Gigan down, Rajin turned to face the Colossal Titan. "You think getting bigger will save you? It won't." Rajin roared and charged at the Titan, knocking him over and stomping on his chest. The person inside the Titan felt the kaiju's foot digging into the skin and began to punch at Rajin's leg.

Rajin's opened his jaws slightly to reveal flames in his mouth. Knowing that he will meet his end, the Colossal Titan closed his eyes and braces for impact. Before Rajin could fire, a strong force pulled him off the titan, allowing him to stand up.

_(Two Against One-Godzilla 2014)_

Rajin looked up to see what had dragged him, only to see the Male Muto. Angered, Rajin's jaws clamped down on the Muto's leg and threw it away, only to be knocked over by Gigan. Getting back up, Rajin roared in frustration. The Muto launched himself onto the Gojiran and dug his claws into his only weak-spot, his gills.

Rajin roared in agony and snapped at the Muto, missing and giving Gigan the opportunity to kick the Gojiran in the stomach. Gigan then placed a foot down on Rajin's head and pushed it down. The cyborg raised an arm to strike, only to be bombarded by cannon fire. The cannons had no effect and merely annoyed Gigan.

But Rajin appreciated the distraction and kicked Gigan away before jumping to his feet and charging at the cyborg. Gigan got up only to be grabbed by his tail and slammed into the ground again and again before being thrown to the wall, making a bigger hole.

Christa had witnessed the entire battle, she felt a rumbling behind her and saw the Male Muto staring at her and making a low growl. She slowly began to move backward but the kaiju followed her, cooking its head to the side. "S-Stay away!" She uttered. "My friend will burn you to a crisp!"

The kaiju didn't understand this strange language and opened its jaws to eat her. Suddenly, a red glow appeared on one side of Christa's face. They both noticed this and turned to see Rajin's tail charging a red glow that went up to his dorsal plates and to his eyes, the sky turned a dark red and red lightning began to strike as the mighty Gojiran turned around and inhaled deeply before showing his true power.

Rajin unleashed a red spiral atomic breath at the Muto, killing it in one shot. Rajin heard the cyborg behind him and spun around and the beam blew off Gigan's sails and one of his arms. Gigan fell to the ground, battered and weak. The red sky dissipated and returned to the normally blue sky.

Rajin walked over to his fallen adversary and stomped on his chest, "I'm gonna end you for good."

"You won't get the chance again, Bagan is coming. You and your little friends won't stand a chance."

"Bagan? Who's Bagan!?"

"You'll see. " Rajin growled and lifted his foot to stomp, but Gigan suddenly teleported away, leaving Rajin to stomp on the solid ground. "Shoot." Rajin looked around at the destruction the battle caused. "I'm going to be in some deep crap." He thought to himself.

The Gojiran looked back to see Jet Jaguar repairing the damaged wall. Rajin turned to the sound of cannon fire to see the Colossal Titan still standing, the kaiju fell to the ground and his kaiju body evaporated into red mist, leaving only his human form. Rajin used the ODM gear on him to grapple onto buildings and swing over to the Colossal Titan.

Midway, Rajin unsheathed his blades and set them aflame. Once in range, he latched onto the Titan's leg and began slashing at it, "Looks like I gotta do this a million times." Rajin groaned before repeatedly slashing its leg before it finally weakened and set the massive Titan off balance. Rajin latched onto the second one and repeated this motion.

The Colossal Titan fell to its knees and couldn't support itself and used its arms to keep from face-planting. "Eren!" Rajin shouted, "Now's your chance!"

"I got it!" Eren answered back before latching onto the Titan's nape and prepared to attack. As soon as Eren was supposed to hit the nape, the Titan disappeared. Eren fell onto a building, breaking the blades. Eren looked over to the Armored Titan and saw a humanoid figure jump onto it as the Titan made for the exit, which was now being sealed.

"They're going to escape!" Eren shouted before readying his blades and charged before Rajin stopped him, "Eren! Forget it. You'll get to kick the Armored Titan's tail another day." Eren eased up and sighed, "I guess you're right."

Soon after, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Hange joined them. "Eren! Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Rajin? How long have you kept this from us? This form?" Armin asked. Rajin sighed, "Far too long, Armin."

"Were you gonna tell us at all?" Mikasa added, "Yeah," Rajin scratched the back of his head, "Eventually."

"So all those times we didn't see you around, you were actually there the entire time? Just in that form?"

"I mean, yeah."

"Were you afraid of our reactions?" Eren asked. Rajin chuckled nervously, "Pfft, no." He looked away, "Maybe a little."

"Rajin, you shouldn't be afraid. To be honest, it was pretty obvious that you were that kaiju. The red hair resembling the head spikes, spiky-red beard, general demeanor," Armin listed, "Don't forget the six-pack." Eren added, "Yeah, can't forget that six-pack."

Rajin noticed Hange staring at him excitedly, "Uh, is she okay?" Rajin gave her a confused, scared look. "She's fine," Levi replied, "No offense, but you look like you drank 20 cups of alcohol."

"Sounds like a Tuesday."

"I have so many questions! Hange chimed, " Uh, okay. Fire away?"

"Are you human, or kaiju?" This made Rajin's eyes widen and stiffen, "Um, you okay there, Gary-Stu?" Levi asked, "I'm not a Gary-Stu. But, to be honest, I'm kaiju."

This shocked all of them and caused them to step back, "So, what you're saying is that you're a kaiju who somehow got the ability to transform into a human? How can you speak our language then?" Armin inquired.

"Exposure. I have more than a few human friends. I got the ability from MechaG's syringe he injected into me."

"So even as a human, you can send a cannonball flying with one punch?" Hange asked, "Yeah. Didn't really hurt though."

"Hey, would it be alright if I conducted a few 'experiments' with you sometime tomorrow?"

"I guess? As long as you're not injecting any bullcrap in me!"

"Alrighty, then! See you tomorrow at 4!" Hange said before leaving, "Dude. She's friggn' nuts." Rajin whispered to Levi, "You think? Don't go dying on us, brat." Levi said before leaving after Hange.

"So...that's 'Humanity's strongest soldier? The one who kicked the crap out of Eren? More like 'Humanity's smallest midget."

Eren snickered, "Good one."

* * *

Gigan teleported to a dark blue room with a large throne, and something sitting on it. A blue mist covered the creature's body, all except it's glowing red eyes. "Gigan." A deep, male voice called his name, "Did you eliminate the Gojiran?"

Gigan weakly stood to his full height, "No, my Lord Bagan. Those pesky humans got in the way."

The kaiju on the throne let out a sigh, "Gigan. I have revived you for the second time, and you fail once again! It seems I need to give you an upgrade, a _massive_ one. Once you defeat Rajin, go. Find. The stone."

"Yes, my Lord." Gigan bowed before exiting the room. "Okay, Rajin Kaijunnus Goji. Your reign will soon come to an end."

**A/N: Finally! I'm finished with Season One of World Of Titans And Kaiju! Took long enough, amirite? **


	15. Clash Of Reptiles

**A/N: Sup. Welcome to Season 2 of World of Titans and Kaiju! Or WOTAK for short. I have an idea for an opening if this were adapted into a show or something. PS: It's Sasageyo.** **Obviously. Enojy. :p**

We wanted to believe there could be no hell worse than this, but the kaiju had arrived so suddenly.

The unrelenting sound of footsteps in the walls was ill-mannered

That one sign of the coming danger was a nightmare

Are they friend or are they foe? Should they be exterminated?

One of them is among us, what is he thinking? Does he plot to end us all?

What must we do to surpass the Titans?

Maybe he's the key to victory!

We shall offer up! Offer up! Offer up our hearts!

Place our trust in this kaiju! And lead us to victory!

Sasageyo! Sasageyo! Shinzou Wo Sasageyo!

Rajin, with your might, open a path to our future!

(Cue montage of kaiju and titans and stuff)

_END_

* * *

World Of Titans and Kaiju Chapter 15: The Beast Titan

The kaiju shifter woke up his bed from the sound of a voice, along with the other members of the 104th. Jet Jaguar poked his robotic head into the room, "Saddle up, 104th. We're being stationed to an outpost."

"Really? Why?" Conny asked rubbing his eyes, "Beats me, they told me to tell you guys."

The 104th all looked at each other before getting out of their beds and heading outside. Once outside, Rajin strayed from the group and headed to MechaGodzilla's laboratory. Rajin looked around the room and for a moment was confused until he remembered he moved the crystal underground. The shifter headed downstairs and opened the door, "Hey, MechaG, how's progress?"

The mechanized kaiju didn't look up from his work, "Sup, Rajin. It's going good, got this handy drill. It should be a while before I crack it open."

" Alright, I just wanted to let you know that I and the others are being stationed at an outpost. If any kaiju appear, you know what to do."

"Roger that, Kaijun."

Rajin nodded before heading back upstairs and outside before regrouping with everyone else.

_Later because IDK how to proceed any other way..._

_The 104th has been relocated_ to the outpost, passing time by playing chess or simply talking to one another, "So Rajin. Are you actually from this so-called 'Mount Fuji?' place?"

"Don't be stupid, Jean. Of course, I am. I didn't lie about everything. One of the few things that were truthful."

"Rajin, when you punched that cannonball, did it hurt? Did you break your fist?"

"It takes more than a cannonball to break my bones."

Sasha sighed before placing her head on the table, for a moment, it was quiet. The potato girl's eyes widen at the sound of thuds, "I heard thuds! They sound like footsteps!"

The entire 104th looked at her in confusion, "Get serious, Sasha. You suggesting that Titans breached Wall Rose?"

"Not Titans! Something bigger."

"Bigger? As in kaiju-sized bigger?"

"Wait..."Sasha placed her head back on the table, now hearing fainter footsteps along with the lounder ones. " I hear Titan footsteps too!"

As soon as she said that, a scout named Nanaba opened the window outside, catching the attention of the 104th, "Is everyone here?" She asked and they all nodded, "Good, we have sightings of multiple Titans 500 meters to the south. We also heard louder footsteps, likely one of those kaiju. There's no time to gear up, take your horses, and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements."

"I'll go fend off the Titans." Jet Jaguar got up from his seat and flew out another window.

The 104th had gathered the essentials and headed for the horses. Before they could leave, a low rumbling stopped them and caused the horses to whinny in fear, the outpost they were in crumbled as a brown, furred kaiju rose from it.

This kaiju was very odd as it wasn't reptilian, an insect, or a robot, but a mammal. Two massive tusks covered in vegetation sprouted from its head like a Mammoth but had no trunk whatsoever. His forearms were larger than his back ones and had three claws on each one. The kaiju walked like a gorilla, using its knuckles.

Titanus Behemoth let out a low bellow and shook off dust and debris. The mammalian Titan glanced at the tiny humans before walking away, every step shaking the ground. "C'mon guys! We can sightsee later!" Riener snapped everyone out of their daze and they all gathered their horses and rode away from the kaiju and Titans.

"Listen up! To avoid any Titans and kaiju, we will split up into four groups and spread the news of Titans inside the wall! If you encounter a kaiju, stay out of its way! If either Titan or kaiju attacks you, use these flares to signal Rajin!" Miche announced as he tossed a few people flare guns.

"Now split up! Ride as fast as you can and alert all nearby settlements!" The 104th divided into four groups and rode in different directions. Behemoth looked down at the humanoid creatures below him and cocked his head. He shrugged it off and continued walking. The Titan stopped in his tracks as he heard a rumbling sound nearby, he looked over to see one of the four groups of the 104th nearing a patch of ground cracking.

"Uh, doesn't anyone else see that!?" Conny pointed to the patch of ground, they all stopped as a low growl filled their ears. From the ground, Zilla leaped into the air and landed on all fours. Sasha noticed the wounds on his body and pitied the kaiju. "Poor thing."

Zilla turned around to face the hole he created, lowering his head to the hole. This was a bad move, a massive saurian leaped onto the Gojiran and toppled him over. Zilla grabbed the saurian's throat and kicked it away. The dinosaur rose to its feet and spat out a tooth.

The saurian was around the same size as Zilla, a theropod dinosaur similar to the now-extinct Allosaurus with the eyebrow ridges and somewhat long arms. Gorosaurus bellowed and charged at his adversary. Zilla leaped over the saurian and landed on his back before scratching it. Gorosaurus roared in pain and purposefully fell onto his back, crushing the Gojiran below.

"Alright! Time to go!" Conny shouted, getting everyone's attention and they all began riding away.

Disoriented, Zilla shook his head and looked at his opponent, who reared on his tail and kicked him with both his feet. Zilla fell onto the ground and coughed up blood. The Gojiran looked up to see the hole and began crawling towards it, but Gorosaurus wasn't going to let him off that easily. Using his jaws, the saurian latched into Zilla's neck and pulled him away. Zilla grabbed the saurian's jaws and began to pry them open, successfully doing so, and blinded Gorosaur in the eye with a well-place claw swipe.

The saurian wailed and began shaking his head. The mutated iguana lunged jaws wide open and latched onto the saurian's neck, throwing him down onto the ground. Zilla pounced on the saurian but was effortlessly kicked off, crashing right in front of the 104th. Gorosaurus stomped on Zilla's chest and prepared to finish him. Zilla inhaled deeply before letting out a sonic roar with a visible shockwave.

The intense sound sent the horses into a frenzy and shook off their riders and ran. The saurian screeched in pain and stepped off the Gojiran. Zilla rose to his feet and rammed Gorosaurus in the stomach, sending him onto his side.

Zilla walked over to his fallen adversary and sniffed the body. Suddenly, Gorosaurus' remaining eye opened, all blood red. The saurian rammed the mutant in his lower jaw and kicked him. The dinosaur whipped his body around and began beating Zilla with his tail.

After repeated hits, the tail lifted and Zilla noticed something on the saurian's tail, a spike. Gorosaurus aimed straight for the mutant, but luckily Zilla dodged every attempt and leaped over the green dinosaur.

Gorosaurus looker around confused, Zilla was nowhere to be seen. "Hey! Down here, ya bully!" Sasha shouted at the saurian. "Sasha, what are you doing!?" Conny screamed.

The dinosaur looked down at the small humans and snarled. Sasha pulled out a flare gun and pointed at the kaiju. "Eat this!" Sasha shot the flare into the saurian's eye.

At first, nothing happened. "Seriously, Sasha? That was your plan!?"

"Wait for it..."

Suddenly, his eye exploded in blood. The saurian screamed loudly and grasped the area where his eye used to be. Now he was fully blind. "How did you know that'd work!?"

"I didn't." Sasha shrugged surprised.

Now with his vision gone, Gorosaurus' other senses heightened. The dinosaur stomped the ground a few times. He felt the ground beneath him rumbling and quickly jumped out of the way. Zilla burst from the ground, ready to attack.

The saurian anticipated this and whipped his tail around and slammed the mutant onto the ground.

Zilla tumbled onto the ground, breaking one of his dorsal plates off. Sasha and Conny looked in horror at the sight of the bloody dorsal plate right in front of him.

"Oh my God!!"

Gorosaurus roared victoriously. Unbeknownst to him, Zilla was still alive and flicked his dorsal plate at the saurian's feet. Gorosaurus noticed and roared before charging right at Zilla. The mutant prepared himself and lowered down. "What is he doing? He should move!"

Sasha looked over to Zilla's dorsal plates and to Gorosaurus' stomach. "We better get back, and this is gonna be bloody." The two humans turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Once Gorosaurus was in range, Zilla lunged forward. The saurian felt many sharp objects in his stomach. Zilla had stabbed him with his dorsal plates, blood ran down the saurian's stomach and onto Zilla's dorsal plates. The dinosaur screamed in pain while Zilla pushed him off. The mutant's dorsal plates glowed green and opened his maw then unleashed a green atomic breath right through the dinosaur's stomach.

"I'll be damned. He did it."

Gorosaurus fell to the ground, frantically trying to get back up. Zilla spat in his face before looked over his shoulder to see his broken dorsal plate. Suddenly, the dinosaur chomped onto Zilla's neck. The mutant grabbed onto his opponent's head and began clawing at it. The dinosaur's grip loosened and fell back down.

Zilla caught his breath and sat on his haunches, looking at his wounds. The saurian was breathing heavily and his heartbeat slowing down with each thump.

**THUMP THUMP. Thump Thump. thump thump. **_thump thump. _thump. thu-

The dinosaur had finally died. Zilla laid down in his side, breathing heavily. Most of the 104th started to walk away to find their horses, "Sasha. We should go with everyone else." Conny put a hand on the potato girl's shoulder.

Sasha looked up at the kaiju, feeling bad about Zilla's injuries. "Yeah, but he's hurt. I don't think he'll make it unless we do something."

"What can we do about it? We're tiny humans and that's a giant kaiju."

"Um, hello? Did you forget about Jet Jaguar? He can help it."

"Oh right, but _why_ are we helping it?"

"He just saved us from that other one. It's the least we can do."

Conny looked at Sasha then at Zilla. He sighed, "Okay, what do we do?" Sasha loaded her flare, "Easy." She shot her flare into the air, the flare exploded to reveal Jet Jaguar giving a thumbs up. Soon after, a kaiju-sized Jet Jaguar flew into the area and landed. "Jet! Down here!"

The robot shrank to human size and walked over to the two, "Sasha, Conny. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, but he isn't." Sasha pointed at Zilla, "Oh, what happened to him?"

"He got hurt while protecting us from that other thing. Jet looked over to see the dead saurian, " Oh. You want me to help him? I'll gladly do so."

"Thank you, Jet."

Jet suddenly transformed into Medical Jet Jaguar, now a white color and bearing a red health cross. He grew back to his kaiju size and walked over to Zilla. Sasha walked over to Zilla and ran her hand down his snout, "Don't worry, big guy. You'll be better in no time." Zilla simply moaned.

**A/N: Look who has a new friend!**


	16. Historia

Mecha G had been down in his laboratory for 2 days straight, working on Annie's crystal. The robot looked over at his computer to check the Titan Shifter's vitals, "Still good."

Mecha G looked back at the crystal and saw something, "What the-" He walked over to the crystal and lightly tapped it. The tap caused a little crack within the hole where the drill was, "Holy crap. Let's hope this works" The robot began to pound at the crack with his fists. "Come on!" Each punch caused the crack to grow and grow. "Break you little..."

With one final punch, the crystal shattered, releasing its prisoner. "It worked."

Annie laid on the ground, unconscious. Shattered glass was all over the floor, worrying the mechanized titan. He scooped her unconscious body and carried her upstairs and outside.

* * *

Zilla had been fully healed from Jet Jaguar and decided to follow Sasha around. Sasha had decided to go in alone, only having the mutated iguana accompany her.

While riding her horse, she looked down to see Titan footprints, _"No way, this far in!?_"

The potato girl looked back up to see something unfamiliar. "A new village?"

Curious as to why it looked so empty, the two new pals headed over to this village. Zilla stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. The potato girl took noticed and stopped her horse, "Is something wrong?"

Zilla growled in response and took another whiff. His reptilian eyes widened and he took off running. "Hey, wait!" Sasha called out.

Zilla didn't respond and continued on, "Please come back soon." She sighed before getting off her horse. The place was pretty much empty, not a single person or Titan. _"It's clear that people evacuated."_

Sasha looked over to a house with an ax stuck in a tree stump. Inside the house, a human-sized Titan was chewing on a mother while her child sat there motionless.

Luckily, or unlucky, the mother was still alive, writhing in pain from missing chunks of flesh.

The little girl turned around to see Sasha swinging the ax at the Titan, repeatedly hacking the Titan's neck.

Before she could finish it off, the ax slipped from her hands and flung to the ceiling. "Crap!"

Sasha looked over to the child and back to the mother, "I'm sorry." Sasha grabbed the child's hand and ran out of the house, whistling for her horse and Zilla.

Unfortunately, her horse had run off earlier. "Crap! Can't trust a horse for nothing." She cursed to herself.

A loud explosion caught their attention, they both looked back to see Zilla crashing right in front of them.

"Zilla!"

The mutated iguana moaned before quickly getting back to his feet and looked in the direction he came from.

From the skies, a purple figure landed a few hundred feet from the group. "What is that?"

The purple dragon's orange eyes focused on Zilla. The creature was bipedal with two long legs and arms.

Gryphon.

Gryphon roared at the mutant, who simply roared back. Zilla turned around and lowered his head. "C'mon." Sasha helped the little girl onto the kaiju before she did as well. Zilla rose to his full height before taking off at full speed, the dragon growled and gave chase in the air. Gryphon knew that Zilla would outrun him on foot, but he was just as fast in the air.

The dragon began spitting fireballs at Zilla, who dodged every single one of them. Growling in frustration, Gryphon's wings flowed with electricity before flapping them. A yellow ball of electricity was hurled at Zilla's feet, sending him falling onto his stomach. The impact nearly sent both the girl and Sasha off the kaiju's smaller dorsal plates.

"C'mon, Zilla! We have to get out of here!"

Zilla rose back to his feet and continued running. The dragon was right above them and fired another fireball. The impact caused the iguana to stumble. Angered, Zilla turned around and fired his atomic breath, Gryphon dodged the first two before being sent flying with the third. The dragon crashed into the trees before rising to his feet.

Gryphon looked around, but Zilla was nowhere to be found. He roared in frustration and flew off.

Soon after Gryphon left, Zilla rose from the ground, shaking the dirt off him. "Thanks, Zilla." Sasha patted his head before looking back at the little girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes." The girl replied in a hushed tone, "That's good to hear. Zilla, take us to the nearest district." Zilla nodded before taking off.

* * *

Jet Jaguar had tagged along with Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bert, Conny, Nanaba, and a few others.

They were all on top of the roof of the castle ruins and looked down to see many Titans.

"W-why are there Titans here? Don't they move only in the day?"

Conny spotted an odd-looking Titan walking nearby, "Hey! What's with that Titan!?"

"Titan? Looks more akin to a beast than a Titan. Ah, Beast Titan." Said Jet.

The Titan was covered in dark brown fur and pointed ears like that of the Attack Titan's.

It was heading for the wall.

_2 hours earlier..._"Conny, what about your village?" Ymir asked, "It was destroyed."

"Oh, how awful."

"But no-one was eaten, the houses and stuff were wrecked but there was no blood and remains. But I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know this may come off as a weird question, but did you notice anything unusual?" Jet Jaguar asked, "Well, there was one thing. There was this Titan with limbs so small it couldn't get up. It was laying on top of my house, we were about to leave when I thought I heard it say something."

"Say something? Were you on something, Conny? Titans can't speak." Ymir scoffed, "I wasn't on something! I swear I heard it say 'Welcome Home' or something. It was kinda garbled, though."

"Heh, probably just your imagination." Ymir laughed it off. "It _is_ a possibilty that one Titan may have been your mother or something."

"Y'know Jet, I've been thinking that may have been the case."

Suddenly, Ymir busted out laughing, "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think your mother might have been that Titan!? HAHAHAHA! I knew you were stupid, but this was a whole new level!"

"Shut up! Go to sleep, you bitch!"

_Later...again..._

"Everyone, wake up! Get to the tower, quickly!"

Everyone rushed up to the top of the tower only to find Titan, a bunch of them.

"Go form a barricade just in case Titans break-in!"

"Understood!"

The four equipped with gear leaped off the top of the tower and commenced combat with the larger Titans.

The rookies and Jet Jaguar headed back downstairs, "I'll go see how far they've come through!" Reiner rushed past everyone with a torch in his hand.

"Does he always do this?" Jet asked, "It's kinda a bad habit he has." Bertolt replied.

It wasn't long before they heard Reiner shout, "They're here! Bring something down quickly!"

Bertolt grabbed a wooden rod with a metal spear on top and ran downstairs, "Reiner!" Bert stabbed the Titan in the face with Reiner helping.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bertholdt, we're gonna survive and go home!"

"Reiner, Bertholdt!" Ymir called from the top of the stairs, "Out of the way!" She then kicked the cannon she had down the stairs. The two men jumped out of the way and let the cannon crash into the Titan.

"So, what now? All we have is this knife. Should I cut its nape off?" Conny asked, "Don't even try, " Reiner started, "It'll grab you and probably crush your ribs."

"We should head back up upstairs." Jet suggested. Conny put the knife in his pocket and began to head upstairs when the sound of snarling caught his attention.

He turned around to find a Titan, jaws wide open, "Conny!"

Before the Titan could have a snack, Jet Jaguar slammed the Titan outside the window, letting it fall to its death.

"Thanks, Jet."

"No problem."

A loud crash caught their attention and they all ran up to the top, "What was that!?"

Two of the four scouts were already dead, leaving only Nanaba and Gelgar. "It's no use, they died on impact."

"It must've been that Beast Titan! He must be throwing things!"

"Beast Titan?" Gelgar inquired, "The one that was walking towards the wall! The one with the fur!"

Nanaba sighed, "Looks like the tower's going to collapse unless we-" A bright light stopped her mid-sentence. The light forced everyone to cover their eyes.

"What is that?"

From the heavens came the queen herself, Mothra. The kaiju let out a screech and spat out a large amount of silk, gluing most of the Titans to the ground.

"What kaiju is that!?" Conny exclaimed, "It's beautiful." Christa watched the kaiju defend them.

"That is Titanus Mosura. But we call her Mothra, Queen of the Monsters." Jet Jaguar said with amazement.

Mothra grabbed a few Titans and flew hight into the air. With a chrip, she dived and slammed the Titans into the ground.

"She's murdering them. No wonder she's queen."

A Titan bit down on the Queen's leg, making her screech in annoyance and stabbed it with her arm.

That was the last of them. Mothra flew up to the unstable tower and let out a soft, yet friendly chrip. "Thank you for saving us!" Christa smiled, the moth nodded before lowering her wing.

The scouts and rookies climbed onto Mothra's back, "It's so soft." The queen spread her wings and took flight.


	17. Close Combat

The Queen of the Monsters had arrived on the top of the Trost wall with her passengers on her back a while earlier.

"So, this Mothra saved you and the others from a group of Titans?" Hange asked, "Yeah, and she kicked those Titan's asses!" Ymir chimed in.

"Interesting." Hange turned to face the massive moth, "So we have three confirmed monsters on our side, Rajin, Mothra, and Sasha's pet." Hange looked down the wall to see Zilla resting.

"Zilla's not a pet! He's my friend." The potato girl said while munching on a potato.

"Pet, friend. Same thing. Anyway, I expected this place to be swarming with Titans."

"Same here," Rajin tapped his chin,"Do you think tha-" The sound of horses running cut him off as they all looked down to see Hannes and two others.

"Isn't that Hannes?"

"It's the Garrison's advance squad! They're here to tell us where the hole is."

Once Hannes made it to the top of the wall he began, "There's no hole! We spent all night looking for it...there isn't one. Between Trost and Krolva, there's nothing wrong with the wall."

"If that's the case, then something or someone found a way to bring Titans into areas without destroying walls." Rajin thought. "You may be onto something, Rajin. For now, we are retreating back to Trost!"

"Eren, have a minute?" Riener asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Five years ago, we demolished and began our attack on humanity. I'm the Armored Titan and Bert's the Colossal." Rajin overheard this and immeadiatly stopped and turned around, Bertholdt noticed his movement and nervously waved.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked, "What are you telling him, Riener?" Bertholdt said worriedly. "Our primary goal was to enure all of humanity was wiped out, but there's no need for that. Eren, if you agree to come with us, we won't destroy anymore walls"

Eren stood there, dumbfounded, "Understand?"

"No! I don't understand!"

"Why don't you just come with us?" Riener asked while Bertholdt gave him a look.

* * *

_Ad break!_ (Insert ad)

* * *

_Ad break over!_

_"_I know this is sudden, but we need to go now."

"Right now? Where will you take me?"

"I can't say yet. Especially near a flesh ripper." Riener glared at Rajin behind him, who glared back. "But, it is something like our hometown. So, what will it be, Eren?"

Eren closed his eyes and began to think, _"And here I thought I had enough to think about yesterday with Annie,"_

_12 hours earlier..._

"Eren."

"What is it, Section Commander?"

"I just found out that Annie Leonhart is out of her crystal."

Eren gasped quietly, "She is? When was this?"

"A few hours ago, MechaGodzilla got her free. Luckily, she was unconscious and didn't try to escape,"

"Where is she?"

MechaGodzilla soon walked in, "She's resting, in a coma. I don't know when she'll wake up. I'll be sure to inform you when she does."

"Right."

_Present Time..._

"Riener, you're just tired aren't you? Right, Bertoldt?"

"Y-Yeah. Riener's just tired."

"Besides, even if you were the Armored Titan that wants to destroy humanity, why would you be asking me in the first place? What, you think I'd say 'Sure, let's go.?"

"That's right. What was I thinking? Have I gone crazy?"

Eren sighed, "C'mon, can't keep the others waiting." He said before turning around. The wind picked up, knocking a flag off its post and fell down the wall.

"I see, I've been here too long. Three long years, surrounded by idiots. We were just kids, we didn't know anything. If only I never knew that there were people like this..."

"I wouldn't have become this half-ass piece of shit! It's too late now, I don't know what's right anymore! But my only choice is to face the consequences of my actions and as a warrior, fufill my duty!"

"Riener, we're doing this!? Right now!?"

"Yeah, we'll settle this right here, right now!!" Before Riener could do anything, Rajin came behind Eren and slashed Riener's arms off before slashing Bertdolt's throat. "I knew something was off about you!!"

Riener and Bert soon began to emit orange electricity around them, Zilla noticed and quickly climbed the tower. Mothra took notice as well and prepared to shield the humans.

A massive bolt of lightning struck the two and were engulfed in it, blowing everyone off the wall or toward Mothra, who shielded the tumbling humans.

From the steam came the top half of the Colossal Titan and a full Armored Titan. Riener grabbed Eren and headed down the wall. Eren bit his hand and transformed into his Attack Titan, freeing himself from Riener's grasp.

Eren pulled his closed fist back and slammed it into Riener's face and they both crashed into the ground. "Could this day get any worse!?" Conny exlaimed. Suddenly, a strange beam of light hit the ground, "You had to ask!!!"

From the light came Gigan, now with a green and yellow pain job, chainsaws for hands, missile launchers on his shoulders and two wrist-mounted mazer cannons. He wasn't alone, beside him was another kaiju.

This one was more humanoid in shape with the appearence of a skeleton with two half skulls on its shoulders. Its tail was long and whip-like, ending in two tips. Its ruby eyes glared at the humans at the wall.

His real name is Shiguna, but he prefers X, Monster X.

Rajin looked at the two with shock and fear, "Oh god."

"Rajin! What is that!?"

"I-I don't know, Sasha."

Zilla hoverd over Sasha and growled meanacinly. "Zilla, don't do it, you'll be killed." The potato girl pleaded. "I'll make sure he doesn't die."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go help the others, we got this." Both Rajin and Zilla jumped off the wall and Rajin bit his hand, transforming into his kaiju form.

Gigan laughed menacingly, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up, and brung their friend."

"We meet again, Gigan. Who's your friend there?"

"My name is Shiguna, but you can call me X, Monster X."

"It's not a pleasure to meet you."

"It's not a pleasure to meet you, either. I take it you're Rajin."

"That's right, and this is Zilla."

Zilla growled before speaking, "I'd suggest you leave now, or you're going to get your asses beaten."

Gigan laughed, "From who, a puny iguana like you?"

The four kaiju charged at each other, Rajin taking on X while Zilla took on Gigan.

Rajin and X were even, trading blows. Rajin dodged a fist from X and grabbed it before throwing him a few hundred feet. X rose to his feet and flames suddenly appeared from X's hands. He began throwing them at his foe, which stuck to his stomach, "That's your best shot? I expected better fr-" The fireballs exploded into acid, eating at Rajin's skin.

Zilla was being thrown around by the modified Gigan. Gigan lifted his arms and fired his mazers. Zilla used his dorsal plates to shield his body from the attack.

Gigan's missile launchers fired at the smaller Gojira. The missile bombarded Zilla, sticking into his flesh.

The mutant attempted to claw them out, but they exploded, making deep holes and blood poured out. Zilla fell to the ground, battered and losing blood.

Gigan raised his chainsaw hand and prepared to strike, but something caught his attention, along with everyone else's. From the sky, Mothra screeched at Gigan and spat webbing at his face before knocking over X.

Rajin used this to grab X's tail and slam him into the ground over and over again until he threw him into a river. X got up and shook the water off, "Is that all you got?"

"No," X said as he wiped back blood from his nose, "We're just getting started."

The two monsters charged at each other, clashing arms and trying to push the other back. Rajin used all his strength but felt himself sliding back, no kaiju had ever physically overpowered him in a long time.

_Meanwhile..._

Eren crashed into the trees, head bashed in slightly, and missing an arm. Riener approached him, but Eren got up, fully healed. Eren roared before punching Riener, only to be sent flying.

"Eren! You can't win a slugfest! Run this way!" Armin cried out. Eren, however, didn't respond and prepared to punch Reiner, only to dodge his and grabbed Reiner and using a technique from Annie, threw him to the ground.

Eren then locked his legs around him, crushing Reiner's armor. Eren then flipped around and tore his arm off. "Eren! Run away, get closer to the wall!" Eren nodded and followed Mikasa and Armin.

Riener approached them, albeit slowly. Then he broke into a sprint, smashing Eren into the wall. The Attack Titan kicked him off and stood up. Reiner charged at him again, tackling him. Eren wrapped his feet around Reiner's neck. The armor began to crack, Reiner opened his jaw and began roaring.

The kaiju noticed this and stopped their fighting to see what was going on. The Colossal Titan leaned over and fell off the wall, coming right for Eren. The Attack Titan looked up, but it was too late.

A massive explosion blew everyone away, letting Reiner and Bert getaway with Eren. "EREN!!!" Armin cried out, Zilla heard his cries and tried to rescue the boy, only to be pulled back by Gigan, "Yeah, no. You aren't going anywhere!"

Zilla bit Gigan's arm, only to have Gigan place his chainsaw near Zilla's neck.

Once the Armored Titan was out of sight, Gigan let Zilla go and he and X were gone in a beam of light. "C'mon, Zilla. Let's check on everyone."


	18. Rescue

**A/N: Time to introduce a new ally! Or two, or three, or a bunch. :)**

A small team was sent out to find Eren before nightfall, led by Erwin. Rajin, Mothra and Zilla were providing protection against any threat.

Eren woke, finding himself perched on a tree branch. "Ah, Eren. You're awake." Riener turned to face him. Eren looked up at him, who was on a higher branch.

Eren felt something was missing and opened his cape, seeing that his hands were gone, the only thing left were stumps.

"What the-? Where are my hands?"

"Eren."

The boy turned to face Ymir, "Look at me, I'm in the same situation as you." She lifted what was left of her left leg and arm. "I guess we're both having a bad day."

"Why don't I have any hands?"

"That's my fault." Riener spoke up, "I was kinda in a rush and I didn't put your arms into consideration.

"Oh, so I lost. " Eren was about to bite what was left of his arm before Ymir stopped him, "Eren. It's no use. There are Titans all around us. We're deep into Titan territory. There's nothing to gain by acting up."

"No," Riener started, "You can't transform at all. Your bodies are working to regenerate."

"Why should I listen to anything coming from your mouth?" Eren asked with a hint of venom. "Hey, Riener. You said you would talk once Eren woke up."

"Right...we'll take you to our hometown. I realize you won't listen to me. Like Ymir said, this place is swarming with Titans. We could beat each other to a pulp right now, but the Titans will eat us when we're weak."

"We wait here until nightfall, unless another kaiju or somethhing pops up from the ground."

"How come you didn't stay the Armoured Titan and run home?" Ymir asked," Why stop here?"

"Use your imagination." Riener replied, arms crossed. Eren thought of the possiblites, if he tried to run for it in his Titan, the others whould chase and eat him. If he waited for an opening, he could escape. But turning into his Titan was tricky.

Riener had told him that he couldn't right now, and he wouldn't wait until nightfall, that would let him and Ymir escape. Eren then wondered about the Scouts and if they would come to rescue him.

Time had passed and Eren and Ymir were still recovering. The heat from the steam was getting to Ymir, "Reiner. You got any water?"

"Even if it's a matter of life and death, there's nothing we can do right now."

"He's right," Ymir sighed, "Our situation can't get any worse. Then again, there are giant, ugly lizards roaming around."

"You're not talking about Rajin, are you?"

"Of course, I'm not. I don't want to be torn in half. He saves our asses all the time."

"Speaking of that," Reiner stated, "We've been working ever since the Titans showed up. Nothing to eat or drink and not a wink of sleep."

This shook Bertholdt out of his daze, "Good thing the wall wasn't broken, I think we've earned this break. We'll see about being promoted later."

"Reiner..."

"What?" Reiner looked up, "We've done plenty enough to deserve it. I think we did wonderfully, considering what we've been through."

"I know soldiers like us are expected to fulfill their duties, but...I think we've all earned it."

"Reiner, what are you talking about?"

"Huh? I'm not saying we go demand to be promoted to captains or anything."

Eren's eyes caught something and he looked down to see dead Titans, and Skullcrawlers feasting on them."Hey Ymir, those 'Ugly Lizards' you speak of are here."

"What?"

Eren pointed down to the ground, Ymir looked down and her eyes widen. "Hey, lamebrains! Don't you see the Titan-eaters are here?"

"Huh? Reiner opened his eye, " The Skullcrawlers, you idiot." She whispered loudly. Reiner opened his other eye and looked down. "Oh, crap."

One of the devils looked up and sensed that they were Titans as well. The lizard used its claws to climb the tree. "Um, Reiner!?"

Reiner jumped off the branch he was on and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed him and used his ODM gear to latch onto a tree and zoomed away, Bert and Ymir following.

The Skullcrawler gave chase and jumped from tree to tree, his comrades followed on the ground.

"We need to escape these devils! My Titan isn't very fast, so if they surround me, I can't protect you!"

"Damn these lizards. Can't give anyone a break." Ymir heard the sound of and flare gun going off and she turned around to see the green smoke. Ymir senses something amongst the Scouts.

"Reiner! Christa came with them!"

"Huh?"

"If you want her, now's the chance!"

"You can't see her from here!"

"I just know it! She came to me. She's so good-natured, it's stupid!"

"Regardless if it's true, it's no use!"

The Skullcrawler behind them was getting closer, snapping his jaws every time he leaped off a tree. "The chances are the way to low! How can you get her out of the formation!? Wait for a chance!"

"Wait? Seriously!? Will that be after I'm eaten!? I want to see her right now! I don't know if I will see her ever again."

"You'll have to trust us! This is for her sake, got it!?"

"Is it really for her sake?"

"Yeah!"

"...Nah, I don't by it."

Ymir looked back to see that the Skullcrawlers were still chasing, but the one jumping from trees had disappeared.

"Ah screw it!" Ymir jumped off Bert and bit her hand and transformed into her Titan, the Jaw Titan.

The Scouts had realized this and headed in the forest, along with Rajin and Zilla. The Queen saw a bright flash of light in the sky and with it, something fell from the sky and crashed thousands of feet away from her current position.

Mikasa, Conny, Sasha, Jean, Armin, and Zilla had found Ymir's Titan. The mutant was about to attack her when Sasha stopped him, "Wait! I think that's Ymir!"

"Ymir? Are you sure?" Armin asked, "Looks like her. Hey, Ymir! If that's you in there, say something! Or do something."

Ymir looked ar each of the humans, one by one, as if she were looking for someone. "Ymir!" A feminine voice caught her attention, it was Christa.

Suddenly, Ymir jumped from her perch, jaws wide open. Christa didn't have time to react as she was swiftly caught in the Titan's mouth. Ymir began swinging across the trees.

"She ate her!"

"Well, let's not stand here!" Rajin swooped past them, along with the Levi Squad. Reiner saw the Scouts right behind Ymir and jumped off the branch and transformed into the Armored Titan. Reiner began running as Bert with Eren on his back, jumping onto Ymir, who jumped on Reiner.

The Scouts continued the chase on horseback while Zilla sped ahead. Before he could reach them, multiple Skullcrawlers pounced on him. "Zilla!" Sasha cried out. "He can handle himself, Sasha! We need to get Eren back!"

"I'll kill those bastards," Mikasa said with venom. Eren woke up and saw that the Scouts were trying to get him back, only to be swatted away by Ymir.

Ymir felt a stinging sensation from her right eye, then her shoulder. Rajin and Mikasa were ready to land another blow to her when Christa got in the way, "Rajin! Mikasa! Don't kill her!"

The two stopped and landed on top of Reiner's head. "Why should we!? She's getting in the way of saving Eren!"

"No, wait! She'll be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertholdt say!"

"Well, that's too bad! We need to get Eren back, and Ackerman over here won't rest until Eren's safe!"

"Rajin, do you even care? It seems you're only here to rank up some kills!"

"Kills? Kills? KILLS? DO YOU THINK I CAME FOR FUCKING KILLS!? I CAME BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU AND EREN! I CONSIDER YOU MY FREINDS! YOU GUYS GOT LUCKY I SHOWED UP! IF MECHAGODZILLA'S PORTAL DIDN'T MESS UP I WOULDN'T BE HERE!!" Rajin began breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry for assuming but, she doesn't have a choice!"

Rajin sighed, "And I'm sorry for yelling. C'mon, Mikasa." Rajjn and Mikasa went in front of Reiner, who hand his hands around Bert and Eren. "Stop struggling!"

"That's gonna be hard, Bert."

Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, Rajin, Conny, and Armin were all on top of Reiner's hands, looking into the small opening. "Bertholdt! Give Eren back!!"

"So, you kept this from us this entire time? How do you sleep at night knowing you're sleeping near your victims? What were you really thinking?"

"You guys! Tell us it's a lie!" Sasha begged, "Everything was a lie huh?" Rajin asked, knowing the answer.

"Hey! Get off him!" Petra shouted, getting their attention. "Commander Erwin's leading Titans this way!"

They all looked back to see Erwin along with his men luring the Titans to Reiner.

They all jumped off Reiner and Rajin bit his hand, transforming into his kaiju form. Rajin charged at the Titans, stomping on most of them. Reiner narrowed his eyes and began to charge at the Titans, slamming them away from him. Unfortunately, that left Bertholdt vulnerable.

Mikasa used this to retrieve Eren, but missed her shot and was grabbed by a Titan. That Titan then proceeded to crush Mikasa's ribs, making her scream in pain.

"Mikasa!" Jean got off his horse and slashed the Titan's eyes, letting Mikasa free. Mikasa then swooped in and slashed the cloth binding Eren, setting him free. Eld then swooped in and grabbed Eren.

"All soldiers, retreat!" Erwin shouted.

Before they could get far, a massive figure crashed into the ground, throwing everyone off their horses.

The dust cleared, revealing Gigan, X, Gryphon, a female Muto, and someone else.

This kaiju was taller than the others, on top of his head was a long horn. A frill surrounded his head. His body was a dark red and bore massive wings.

His body was covered in armor and his yellow eyes signified a destroyer.

Destroyah.

Eren and Mikasa had seen the beast, but something else caught their attention. A Titan. But this was no mere Titan, it was the Titan that had eaten Carla.

The Smiling Titan.

The Titan swung its arm at them but was stopped by Hannes. "Hannes!"

"Lookie here, I'mma butcher this bitch and avenge your mother!" Hannes then charged, attacking the Titan.

Rajin, Zilla, and Mothra faced the enemy kaiju, "Who's your friend there?" Rajin asked with a hint of fear, "I am Destroyah. The destroyer of life."

"Well, that's a fitting name." Mothra chimed in, "Definitely." Zilla added.

Before anyone could make a move, a familiar roar stopped them, they all looked back to see _him_.

Who they saw was the one, the only, King Of The Monsters.

Godzilla.

Godzilla wasn't alone. Backing him up was Behemoth, Rodan, a pterosaur kaiju with literal lava coming from his wings, Baragon, Sanda and Gaira, and Angurius, an ankylosaur like kaiju with sharp teeth and a spiky carapace, along with a crown of horns on the back of his head.

**(Battle In Boston-Godzilla: KOTM)**

Godzilla roared, "Well, Rajin. Looks like you could use some help." Godzilla chuckled.

"Took you long enough, old-timer."

Rajin turned to face their enemies, who stared in shock. "Surprised?"

Destroyah growled, "No matter. We'll find the stone."

"Stone?"

"Yeah, stone, " Gigan chimed in, "Once we find it, Bagan will use it to kill all of you!"

"We won't let that happen!' Mothra said defiantly. " Bring it."

The two sides charged, clashing with each other and stepping on unsuspecting Titans.

Mikasa tried to stand up and grabbed her blade, "Don't, Mikasa! You're hurt! Untie me!"

Mikasa nodded and untied the Titan Shifter. Eren got up and bit his hand, but nothing happened. "Huh!?" He tried over and over again but to no avail.

The Smiling Titan had grabbed Hannes and prepared to eat him. Eren desperately tried to transform into his Titan. The Joker Titan then opened its mouth and tore off Hannes' legs.

Eren slumped to the ground and began crying, "Eren..."

"Nothing changed! I'm still the useless brat I was as a kid! Nothing changed!!"

Mikasa could only sit there and watch as her own tears flowed. "Mom, I can't do anything at all." He said to himself.

"Eren, that's not true."

Eren stood up from his hunched position to face Mikasa, "I need to tell you something, " Mikasa started, "You've always been by my side. Thank you.

You showed me how to live with purpose. Thank you." Mikasa held her scarf and blushed, "You wrapped this scarf around me. Thank you."

They stared into each other's eyes before Mikasa leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She broke off, leaving Eren stunned. Eren then stood up and faced the Smiling Titan. "I'll wrap that scarf around you a million times. Now and forever, as much as you want!".

Eren clenched his now fully healed hand and screamed. He punched the Titan's incoming hand, stopping it. Suddenly, a Titan lunged at the Smiling one. " What the-"

All the other Titans followed it and began to devour the Smiling Titan. "Mikasa! Hop on!" Mikasa hopped on Eren's back and he made a run for it. "RAJIN!!!" They cried out.

The Gojiran looked back to see the Armored Titan chasing them. Thinking quickly, he punched Destroyah in the face and sprinted toward Eren and Mikasa.

Reiner was closing in and Eren noticed, "Get away from us!" He shouted, the Titans then stopped their feast and stormed the Armored Titan.

Rajin grabbed the two humans in his hand, "Kaiju! Retreat!" They all nodded and followed Rajin.

"Hey!" Gryphon shouted, "We're not done with you!" A green glow caught Gigan's attention and he walked over to the Smiling Titan's evaporating corpse.

He moved the corpse around until he found a glowing green gem. "The stone..." He smiled, "Guys!!! I think I found it!!"

The other evil kaiju gathered around the corpse, "Is that it?" Monster X inquired," It has to be. Lord Bagan will be most proud."

"Definitely." The Female Muto nodded with an evil smile.

Monster X grabbed the stone in his hand, "Alright, let's head back to the mothership." The five kaiju were gone in a beam of light.

* * *

The five reached the mothership and Bagan's throne room, still hiding his body. "Did you find it?" Bagan asked. "Yes, Lord Bagan." Gigan replied as he bowed, "Ah, took you three times."

Gigan laughed nervously, "I apologize, my Lord."

"Well? Give me the stone."Gigan walked up to his Lord and Bagan took the stone before swallowing it.

"Wait, we fought tons if kaiju for a stone just so you can eat it!?" The female Muto exclaimed.

"No." Bagan's body then emitted a green glow and be laughed, "It's legit. Good work. Now we can continue with our mission."

**A/N: We are nearing the end of this story! Thank you all who enjoy this story and are sticking around during this odd time!**


	19. Battle in the Field

Hanji and Rajin were testing out his abilities in a wide, open field. "Alright, we will start with that thingy from your mouth."

Rajin cocked his reptilian head in confusion, "That thing from your mouth!" Hanji said as she tried to imitate the atomic breath.

Rajin nodded and a red glow quickly went up to his dorsal plates and to his eyes before unleashing his standard red atomic breath into the air.

"Wait!"

The Gojiran ceased his fire and looked at the crazed scientist, "Where's the red sky thing? Didn't that happen last time?"

Rajin nodded, understanding what she meant. He charged his breath, the sky turned a dark red and lighting began to flash. The Gojiran unleashed his spiral atomic breath, still red in color, now with an orange spiral.

Hanji had her mouth wide open in amazement, "Ohh man..." Mobilt on the other hand had his eyes wide open.

Rajin ceased his fire and looked at Hange, "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

Rajin nodded and turned around and swung his tail, lashing out a red shockwave that sliced trees in half, "Fascinating."

Godzilla snorted with a smile, "Showoff." The monster king stood with other monsters. "Ooh, looks like someone's jealous!" Rodan teased.

"Jealous? Me? Ha! In your dreams, Fire Bird." Godzilla laughed, "Admit it, Gojira." A laying Behemoth raised his head, "You're jealous of Rajin's powers."

"Guys, I assure you. I'm not jealous of Rajin!"

The monster king then saw Rajin use a new move, a special green gas, and ignited it with powerful flames.

"Okay, fine! I may be a little jealous, but is he the King of The Monsters?"

"If he challenges you, he'll definitely win."

"Pfft. It won't be easy." Godzilla looked away and Angurius sighed, "Come on Godzilla. You're the king, he isn't."

"True. But he's overpowered. That's facts."

"Well, in comparison to us, yeah." Rodan started, "But to the villains like the Ghidorahs and this Bagan dude, he's even with them at best."

Rajin had approached his fellow kaiju, "Hey guys. What are you all talking about?"

The other kaiju immediately froze up, eyes wide open. "Uhhh, nothing."

Rajin raised his scaly eyebrow, "Really? Come on guys, you're hiding something. Especially you, Godzilla."

Godzilla laughed nervously, "I totally didn't say you were overpowered or anything like that."

Behemoth, Rodan, and Angurius all stared at the king, "Seriously!?"

"Overpowered? By that logic, so are you. I mean, you lifted and threw a Ghidorah! That's impressive."

"I mean, I guess."

A bright light caught their attention and many ships fell from the sky and crashed into the ground all around the kaiju.

"What's going on?" Angurius shuddered, "I don't know, Angurius." Rajin replied. Hanji and Mobilt had also noticed and had alerted everyone else.

From the ships, gunfire and explosions bombarded the kaiju, "What in the world!?"

The gunfire ceased as humanoid-Triceratops and humanoid Godzilla hybrid soldiers sprung from the trees. "Oh God! What are those!?" Conny exclaimed, "They aren't alone, look." Mikasa pointed at the sky.

A beam of light struck the ground, revealing Destroyah, Gigan, Monster X, and the other king, Grand King Ghidorah.

Both Godzilla's and Rajin's eyes widened at the sight of Grand Ghidorah, "Grand Ghidorah!? What are you doing here!?"

"Hello, Rajin." Grand Ghidorah's middle head greeted. "Oh my god! That one has three heads!!" Hanji exclaimed happily and frightened.

"The kaiju can worry about the noodles," Levi started, "We need to deal with those troops down there." He pointed to the humanoid dinosaurs and humanoid Godzilla-like troops.

"Eren, how are you feeling?"

"Um, pretty good, actually. Why?"

"Can you transform into your Titan?"

"Yeah, pretty sure I can." Eren checked his hand, "Good. Mikasa, Sasha, make sure Eren doesn't get himself killed." The two girls nodded.

"Hey!" Eren said, a little offended.

"Hanji, Mobilt. You're with me. Ymir, Historia, Conny, deal with those weird horn things with the guns."

"Understood!"

With that, the soldiers leaped into action. "Fire!" One of the humanoid dinosaurs shouted, signaling the others to shoot. The kaiju battled with each other, and Rajin was getting thrown around.

"This is the strongest kaiju on Earth?" Destroyah laughed, "Pathetic." Rajin stood to his full height, "I'll show you pathetic!" Rajin roared before firing his atomic breath. Unfortunately, it didn't do much.

Rajin ceased his fire and his eyes widen, "Crap."

Destroyah smiled, "My turn." The kaiju's long horn began to glow purple and Rajin charged his beam. Destroyah blasted the Gojiran right in the chest, knocking him over as Rajin fired his.

Destroyah's purple beam easily pushed the Gojiran back. Rajin turned his head, making his beam destroy most of the ground troops.

_"Dammit._ _Smarter than he looks."_

Destroyah flew into the air and grabbed Rajin by the neck and dragged him across the battlefield. The two kings clashed and Godzilla grabbed the middle head and slammed it down on the ground.

Grand Ghidorah's left head bit down on Godzilla's shoulder, but it had little effect. Godzilla used his free arm to grab that head and use it to throw the Ghidorah.

Levi spotted the hurled monster heading right for them, "Scatter!" The humans did as told and the monster crashed into the trees.

Zilla pounced on Gigan's back and bit down on his neck, only to get a mouthful of spikes. The cyborg then used his tail to wrap around the mutant's neck and pulled him off.

Gigan turned around and fired a red beam from his visor. The mutant realized this and quickly burrowed underground. Gigan noticed at searched the area. Zilla burst from the ground, knocking Gigan over.

Rajin weakly stood up and faced his larger opponent, "Ah, running out of stamina already?" Destroyah teased before his horn began to glow orange before quickly lowering his head and slashing Rajin's shoulder then his stomach.

Blood spilled from the two and Rajin roared in pain. Destroyah slashed the Gojiran another three times before plunging the horn into Rajin's gills.

Nearly all movement from the Gojiran had stopped except for his head squirming around and coughing up blood. "Ugh," Destroyah wiped the blood off his face with his tail, "That's nasty."

Destroyah removed his horn from Rajin's neck, letting him fall to the ground. The scouts had witnessed the crustacean kaiju nearly slice their friend in half, "Rajin! Don't let that overrated crab beat you!" Eren shouted.

"You have to get up and fight!!" Historia added.

Rajin weakly tried to get up, but was stomped into the ground by Destroyah. "Time to die, Rajin. " A purple ball of energy formed in the monster's mouth.

A chirp made Destroyah look up, seeing Mothra charging right at him. Destroyah smiled and obliterated the Queen, resulting in a massive explosion.

The other kaiju looked at the source at the explosion with worry in their eyes, "Hurts every time." Rodan sighed sadly.

"Bye, bye, Moth."

"She's gone..." Historia teared up. The Queen's ashes fell onto Godzilla and his dorsal plates flashed red. The ashes also fell on Rajin, turning his dorsal plates bright blue.

Destroyah turned his attention to the small humans, "Oh crap." The Fire Demon attacked the crustacean kaiju, only to be blasted away by Destroyah's micro-oxygen beam. "Eren! We need to get out of here!"

"Already on it!" Eren bit his hand and transformed into his Titan and the Scouts latched onto him. Eren turned around and began to run. Destroyah let out a demonic laugh and began to simply walk after them.

"What was that glowy thing on Rajin and Godzilla's spines!?" Conny asked, "Must be some new powers their gonna pull out of their asses!" Jean replied, "Gonna have to agree with Horse-Face here."

Before Destroyah can reach the sprinting Titan, a blue blast hit him in the back, knocking him over. Destroyah stands and turned around, only widen his eyes.

Both Gojirans stared at Destroyah, Rajin glowing blue and Godzilla glowing red.

Burning Godzilla and Freezing Rajin.

"I told you they would pull something from their asses!" Jean laughed.

Godzilla was first to attack, his spines crackled with electricty and he let out a nuclear pulse. The blast sent Destroyah falling on his back. Rajin's dorsal plates began to glow blue and he let out a blue atomic breath, freezing Destroyah's wings.

Godzilla then blasted the wings into nothing. Destroyah screeched in pain and fired his beam, but to no avail. Godzilla readied another pulse and unleashed it.

The pulse disintegrated Destroyah's arms, legs, tails, and frozen wings. "Who the hell are you!?"

"He is the king. AND I'M THE GOD!" Rajin roared before stomping on Destroyah's chest, caving in and causing a massive explosion. Eren stopped running to see the explosion. "Did they do it?"

The explosion took out the entire army and blew back the villan kaiju. The trees were nothing but ashes. Godzilla and Rajin rose from the remains of what was Destroyah. The two kaiju looked at each other and smiled.

The two Gojirans lifted their heads and unleashed roars of victory and the other kaiju joined in.

Mikasa and the other scouts smiled at the sight while the villan kaiju retreated.

**A/N: Hoo weee! Almost there! We have one more chapter, Reclaiming Shiganshina and the reveal of Bagan!**


	20. Battle In Shiganshina

World_ Of Titans and Kaiju Chapter 20: Battle in Shinganshina_

* * *

A lot had happened in between Destroyah's death and the plan to retake Shiganshina, along with Wall Maria.

Rajin had been out cold for a long while, Levi and Historia had not-so-great reunions with Kenny Ackerman and Rod Reiss respectively. Rod licked some Titan juice and became a massive 200-meter titan, which Behemoth and Rodan defeated. Historia later became Queen.

Eren had learned how to harden his Titan from Annie, who had surrendered to the Scouts and joined them, he had also learned how to harden his fists and create claws.

_Present-day..._

The Scouts had arrived at Shiganshina, the town where it all began at sunrise. "All troops, switch to ODM gear!" Erwin shouted and they all ditched their horses and scaled the wall before heading to the outer gate.

Something caught Armin's eyes, the remnants of a fire, he raised his blade and alerted Erwin. Not a single Titan had shown its face, which is good and bad.

Eren swooped over the wall to the side where the hole was and when the time was right, he bit his hand, landing on the spot. His Titan began to crystalize and he freed himself before he was also crystallized. Mikasa swooped down and grabbed him before heading back up the wall.

Once the inner wall was confirmed sealed, the Scouts headed over to the other side. Eren and the others approached the wall when Erwin shot a red flare, signaling to halt the mission.

"You think they found something?" Annie asked, "Probably."

Soon after, a flare was shot. They all turned to face the sound, but they only saw that guy being impaled by a sword and falling to the ground. From the hole came Reiner, ready to attack Armin.

Suddenly, Levi swooped down and impaled Reiner's neck and stabbing him into the heart. Reiner's eyes rolled into the back of his head before shortly returning.

Levi removed the blade and shot his hooks into the side of the wall, letting Reiner fall to the ground.

Reiner soon triggered his transformation and became the Armored Titan. "Be on the lookout! Look for his allies!" Erwin had to say no more, a dozen of transformations caught their attention and they all turned around to see the Beast Titan and multiple Pure Titans.

The Beast Titan grabbed a rock before throwing it like a pitcher in baseball. The boulder came screaming at them, "Incoming boulder!"

Fortunately, the boulder didn't hit Erwin or the other soldier on top of the wall. Unfortunately, the boulder did hit the entrance to the city.

Reiner's hands and feet grew crystalized claws and he began scaling the wall, "All troops, avoid clashing with the Armored Titan! Stay away from him!"

The Beast Titan then roared and slammed his fist onto the ground. The smaller Titans began to charge at the on the ground. "Dirk Squad, Marlene Squad. Protect the horses with Klaus Squad! Levi Squad and Hange Squad! Take down the Armored Titan! Use your Thunder Spears! Dedicate your hearts!!"

Rajin had awoken and sat upright, "Ugh. What happened?" His question was soon answered by the sound of Eren's transformation, "Ah, great." Rajin stood from his seat and shot his hooks into the wall before scaling it. "Rajin!? You're supposed to be resting!" Erwin exclaimed. "I'm fine, Commander.

"Are you sure?"

"I assure you, I am fine."

Erwin nodded, "Well then, I want you down there helping against the Armored Titan." Rajin looked down to see Eren locked in combat with Reiner. Rajin nodded before scaling down the wall.

Reiner charged at Eren, ready to punch, but missed. He turned around and tried to punch again, but missed, letting Eren get a devastating blow to the face with his hardened brass knuckles. The impact sent out a shockwave and crushed Reiner's armor, sending him tumbling to a stop.

Eren reared his head back and let out a bellow. Eren charged at Reiner and punched him again, forcing him onto the ground. Reiner suddenly grabbed Eren's leg and lifted him up before he slammed him down on a building. Reiner then lifted Eren up before punching him again.

The dust cleared to reveal that his punch had connected to the ground, not Eren. Rajin had caught up with everyone else, who had the thunder spears on them, "Rajin!? You're supposed to be-"

"I get it. I'm supposed to be resting." He said in a mocking tone, "I'm fine, can someone fill me in on what's going on?"

"We're taking down the Armored Titan," Hanji replied. "Oh. Nice. And those spear thingies?"

"Thunder Spears," Conny showed in right thunder spear, "We're gonna use them to blow Reiner to hell!"

Hanji looked over to see Reiner down on his knees, "Mikasa! Come with me!" Mikasa nodded and followed. "What are they doing?"

"Just watch, you overgrown lizard."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear what clearly just heard." Rajin glared at Jean.

Hanji and Mikasa neared the Armored Titan and fired one of their Thunder Spears into Reiner's eyes before pulling the wires. The spears exploded, making Reiner roar in pain.

The others soon came behind Reiner and fired eight of their thunder spears at Reiner's nape armor. The spears exploded, successfully destroying the armor. "Wow, that's badass."

"Now let's finish him off!!"

They all came in for another go and fired their second batch of thunder spears. Inside his Titan, Reiner could see the tips of the spears above him, before the exploded.

Everyone began to cheer at the sight of Reiner's head being blown off, but Rajin had his suspicions. He inspected the body and saw the steam coming from it, "Guys, I don't think he's actually de-"

Suddenly, Reiner's Titan opened its jaws and roared loudly. On the other side of the wall, the Beast Titan grabbed a barrel from the back of a quadrupedal Titan and threw it over the wall.

Armin spotted the barrel and pointed to it, "We need to get away from Reiner! The Colossal Titan is coming! We'll get blown away!!"

The Scouts began to retreat and expected an expolsion, but no explosion happned. All they saw was Bertholdt heading their way. "Wait! This is our last chane to negotiate!!" Armin landed on a building, "Bertholdolt! Stop right there!"

Bert landed on a building a few feet away from Armin, "Bertholdolt! Let's talk this over!"

"If I agree to talk, will you all agree to die!?"

This caught everyone off guard, "We only want two things! To retrieve Eren and the demise of humanity in these walls!!"

"W-Who decided any of that!?"

"I did it! Your lives are coming to an end right here!"

"That's very unfortunate! I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear Annie's screams any longer!"

This caught both Bert and Annie off guard, "Um, what is he talking about?" Annie asked confused, Hanji laughed nervously why rubbing the back of her head, "It's a long story."

"The only one who can save her from the savages in the Military Police is you! At this rate, she'll end up as feed for the pigs!"

"Fine by me!" Bertholdt jumped off the building he was on and onto another one. Armin followed him and Bert pulled out his blade, "Why the rush? Aren't we gonna talk it out?" Armin pulled his blade out and they stared each other down.

"Did you think that if you talked about Annie, I'd lose my cool? Nice try, you're trying to buy time. Surrounding me with soldiers, and distract me when the others kill Reiner."

"If you knew all that, why'd you agree to talk?"

"I wanted to know. To know whether if I faced you guys, I'd start whining and beg for forgiveness. But, seems like I'm fine now."

"Is that because you think we're the spawn of the devil?"

"No. None of you have done anything wrong and you're not devils either. Well, except for one. But you still have to die."

Bert felt someone behind him and turned around, clashing blades with Mikasa. He kicked Mikasa away before charging at Armin. Mikasa threw one of her blades, only to be blocked and letting Bert get away.

Rajin watched as Bert flew high into the air, "GET BEHIND SOMETHING!" A bright glow engulfed Bert and a massive explosion followed it. The blast was like that of an atomic bomb, destroying houses and roasting people alive.

They all looked up to see the Colossal Titan, "Armin! What are your orders!?"

"Let them fight."

They all looked at him, "Let who fight?"

"Rajin! Defeat the Colossal Titan! You're the only one who can!" Rajin nodded, "Get back, everyone. I've been waiting for this since Shiganshina was attacked."

They all nodded and hopped on Eren and retreated. "It's time to end this!" Rajin stabbed his blade into his hand, causing lightning to strike him and cause an explosion.

From the debris came Rajin, letting out an ear-piercing bellow. The Colossal Titan turned to face the pissed off Gojiran. _"Ah, Rajin. Ready for round three, are we?"_

Bertholdt got in a battle stance as Rajin's dorsal plates flashed red. Rajin roared and charged at the Titan, who also charged.

The two goliaths clashed, causing a massive shockwave. "C'mon, Rajin. You got this.

On the other side of the walk, the Beast Titan threw many small rocks, killing many soldiers and spraying blood everywhere. The furry Titan was about to throw another rock when another ape-like creature came behind him and slammed a boulder over his head.

The Titan looked behind him to see another kaiju. This one was the same size as him but with a few differences.

The ape's fur was a light grey and had a muscular build, unlike the Beast's somewhat fat appearance. The ears were more like a human's and the arms were large, his eyes glared a bright orange.

This was Kiko, the son of Kong.

Kiko roared at the Beast, who simply smiled, "Ooh, another ape to beat the shit out of. This'll be fun."

Kiko charged at the Beast, who grabbed another rock and crushed it before throwing it at the ape. The rocks pierced his skin and made him reel back in pain. Kiko charged again and grabbed the Beast's arm before throwing over his shoulder. Kiko slammed the Beast over and over again before letting go.

The Beast got up, only to be grabbed by the mini Kong by the neck and slammed him back down. The furry Titan kicked the ape off before standing up and stomping on Kiko's chest. The Beast lifted his arms and began bashing his face.

Kiko bit the Beast's arm and tore his hand off before kicking him off. The two stood up and stared at each other.

* * *

Rajin threw Bertholdt over him slammed into ground with his tail. He turned around and prepared to stomp on his head, but Bertholdt rolled out of the way.

Bertholdt stood up and punched Rajin in the face multiple time before Rajin caught both of his hands and kicked him right in the stomach.

Flames formed in his mouth and he reared his head back. Bertholdt clamped his jaws onto Rajin's calf. Rajin gritted his teeth in pain. Bertholdt then tore off a chunk of flesh before eating it. The loss of that chunk sent Rajin off balance.

Bertholdt stood up and his body began to change, his skin turned a dark red, his teeth became sharper. "He's transforming!" Armin exclaimed.

Dorsal plates formed on the Titan's back and a long tail with it.

Bertholdt has completed his transformation. Rajin looked in horror at this new form, "Oh god."

Bertholdt smiled before punching Rajin in the face. The impact sent Rajin falling to the ground. Rajin stood up and spat blood from his mouth.

Rajin charged and body-slammed the Titan, only to have no effect. Bertholdt slammed the Gojiran, sending him careening over the wall. "Rajin!"

The kaiju stood up before spitting out more blood. Bertholdt crashed through the wall and stared at his opponent. Rajin clenched his teeth so hard that blood poured out from his mouth.

Rajin charged and Bertholdt swung his arm. Rajin anticipated this and ducked under before tackling the Titan. Once the Titan was on the ground, Rajin began pounding at Bertholdt's face. Bertholdt suddenly blasted Rajin in the chest with a thin, grey atomic breath.

The beam cut through the Gojiran's skin, Rajin gritted his teeth in pain before swiping his tail under Bertholdt's legs.

The massive Titan fell to the ground and Rajin grabbed his tail before lifting him up into the air smashing him into the ground over and over again before kicking him.

_"He's way too powerful in hand-to-hand combat." _Bertholdt thought to himself, _"I have to spam that beam."_

Bertholdt began to fire his beam at his opponent. The slicing nature of the beam did a number on Rajin's body, making him roar in pain. Rajin's eyes turned red with rage and he swung his tail. The shockwave sliced Berthold's legs off and he fell to his knees. Bertholdt looked up at a fuming Rajin. The Gojiran began to tear off the Titan's arms.

"This is where you die!" Flames formed in Rajin's mouth, but before he could fire, blood spilled from Bertholdt's neck and his Titan fell. The screams of Eren and Bertholdt caught his attention and he saw Eren tearing out Bertholdt without his limbs from the Colossal Titan.

"Dammit, Eren. I was gonna do that."

* * *

Rajin had caught up with the remaining Scouts and a dismembered Bertholdt. "So, what should we do with him?"

"Well, we can't trust him and let him live. Someone needs to take his power."

"What!? No, please! I'll do anything!!!"

"Okay," Sasha put her hand on her chin, "How about...give up your power?"

"No, please!!"

"Jesus, I knew you're scared but you're really sounding like a little bitch." Rajin scoffed. "Wait, how about Armin? He already has the brains, with the strength, he'll be a true badass."

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"You'll be fine."

A bright light caught their attention and they all looked over the wall to see what it was. The Beast Titan had disappeared and Kiko was badly burned.

Yet another kaiju. He was larger than Rajin by at least 27 meters and had brown skin with tough armor covering it. His head had one long horn at the end like Destroyah's and had two more in the back of his head. His mouth had sharp teeth and an evil smile. The tail was long and was armed with spikes.

Bagan.

"Is-is that him? Is that Bagan?" Ymir asked, "His face screams Bagan." They all looked over to face Rajin, who was completely still and wide-eyed. "Dude, are you scared?"

"N-no. I'm terrified."

Rajin inhaled deeply before jumping off the roof and scaling the wall. He looked at his potential new rival, "Let's do this." Rajin jumped off the wall and transformed into his kaiju form.

"Ah, you must be Rajin. I've heard a lot about you."

"And you must be Bagan. Heard about you too."

The two stared at each other before puffing up their chests and Rajin's dorsal plates flashed. "I challenge you to a_ Gojinkan Kai_."

Rajin's eyes widened at the mention, "How do you know what that is?"

"It's called doing research."

"I accept."

Bagan gave an evil smile, "Then let's do this."

The two Titans charged at one another and clashed, locking hands. Bagan pushed Rajin back with ease and knocked him to the ground. Rajin's tail whipped around and wrapped around Bagan's leg and threw him off.

Bagan stood up and wiped the dirt off his face. Rajin charged at the larger kaiju and slammed into him, crashing into the wall. The Gojiran grabbed the horned devil's tail and threw him away from the wall. Bagan stood to find Rajin charging at him. The beast side-stepped and let the rage-filled reptile go right past him.

Confused, Rajin turned around, only to be sent flying with one punch. The Gojiran tumbled to the ground, stopping himself with his claws. "Heh, not bad," Rajin said as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Let's see you punch through this!!" Forming above Rajin's wrists came red, glowing blades.

"Ah, pulling abilities out of your ass, are we?"

"I guess I am." Rajin leaped into the air and prepared to stab his enemy's eye. Bagan anticipated this and grabbed his arm before throwing him down. Rajin used this to his advantage and rolled over to Bagan's back and quickly stabbed him in the back.

"Come on Rajin! Kick his ass!" Eren shouted, "Show him who's boss, you overgrown reptile!" Ymir added.

Bagan roared in pain and whipped his tail around and stabbed Rajin. Bagan lifted his with it still inside Rajin and flicked it, sending the Gojiran flying. Rajin stood up and spat out blood, "This is pathetic, you're supposed to be the strongest kaiju on Earth?" Bagan laughed, "Don't make me laugh." Bagan stomped on Rajin's chest. "Now I'll end you." Blue flames formed in Bagan's mouth and he reared his head back. Before he could fire, a large ax slammed into his face. "What the?"

Bagan turned to see five kaiju staring at him. Kong, Godzilla, Zilla, MechaGodzilla, and Jet Jaguar. "Ah, so your little friends decided to join you?"

"You bet," Kong growled as his beard swayed in the wind. "Alright then. Come at me!"

The six kaiju charged at Bagan, who simply jumped over them and landed behind him. They all turned back to see Bagn forming two blue balls of energy in his hands. Bagan then threw them at the kaiju, they stuck to Rajin's chest and he scrambled to get them off but they exploded. Rajin fell onto his back, Kong and Jet Jaguar charged at Bagan and grabbed his arms. "Godzilla! Tailslide!"

"Got it!" Godzilla slammed his tail on the ground a few times before running. He then lifted his legs and slid on his tail. Ge slammed into Bagan's chest feet first, knocking him over. The two picked up Bagan again, "Do it again!"

Godzilla nodded and backed up for another tailslide. Bagan smiled and broke free before his horn glowed and sent the three kaiju in the air. Zilla and Rajin charged, only to have the suspended kaiju thrown at them. Explosions went off on Bagan's back and he turned around to see MechaGodzilla bombarding him with missiles and beams.

Bagan closed his fist and his horn glowed, MechaG froze up, unable to move. Jet Jaguar came behind Bagan and tackled him, releasing the mechanized titan. Bagan grabbed the robot and threw him away. Zilla leaped onto Bagan's back while Rajin tackled him. "Godzilla! Now!"

Godzilla fired his atomic breath, which Bagan inhaled it and fired it back at the king. His own beam sent Godzilla flying back. Rajin formed his blades again and stabbed them into Bagan's chest. Bagan closed his fist, removing Rajin from his chest and throwing him away.

Kong threw his ax at Bagan, pericing his shoulder. Kong grabbed Bagan's neck,"You will die." Kong pushed the ax further into his flesh, Bagan roared in pain. "Yeah, keep screaming." Kong smiled.

"Not yet." Bagan weakly said, "What?"

"You should've," Bagan wheezed, "You should have gone for the head. Dumbass." Bagan lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, engulfing everyone in a blinding white light.

The light died down and everyone was still standing. "What'd you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kong roared. Bagan smiled before closing his fist and falling into a portal, letting Kong's bloody ax fall to the ground. "What happened?" Sasha asked, Ymir turned to face Bertholdt, "Look." They all turned to see Bertholdt turning into dust before blowing into the wind.

"What the?"

Suddenly, the surviving soldiers other than the main group began to crumple into dust and float away. "Where are they going?"

They all looked up to see even more dust in the air, "It's affecting the other walls too." It wasn't just the walls, the entire megaverse had the same effect, losing people and animals alike. "Are they dying?"

Rajin looked in horror at they dying people. "Guys?" Jet looked at his hand, which was gone. They all looked back to see the robot crumbling into dust and floating away, "Jet!!"

"He's gone." Zilla said sadly, Rajin sat down and looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes, "We lost...and it's my fault!" Kong sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to pay..." Rajin choked up.

**A/N: And there we go! The end of my most popular fanfic, World of Titans and Kaiju! Thanks go to everyone who favorited this story! Any and all constructive criticism is allowed!** Also, stay tuned for The Convergence!


End file.
